Soeurs
by Saiko Matsui
Summary: What if Yumi had actually hugged Touko at her house the night that Touko had left home.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Soeurs – Chapter 1

Summary: A what if. What if Yumi had actually hugged Touko at her house the night that Touko had left home.

Pairing: Sachiko x Yumi x Touko

Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru. Oyuki Konno is the rightful owner of this series.

* * *

Staring at the phone book with the phone in one hand Yumi let out a heavy sigh and wondered. 'Where would Touko-chan go?' She then placed both the phone book and phone on top of her study table. Leaning back on her chair, she hung her head and sighed heavily once more when suddenly her mother called for her. "Yumi, come down here for a minute." Yumi looked at the door where the source of the voice came from and simply replied a resounding "Coming." while thinking of reasons why her mother would suddenly call for her.

Walking down the stairs Yumi thought of different reasons as to why her mother would call for her. Upon reaching the middle of the stairs, where the front door would be in full view, what she saw truly surprised her. There standing in front of their door was none other than Matsudaira Touko. "Touko-chan!" Immediately she approached the roll coiled hair girl and before she could say anything Touko spoke up first. "Good evening, Yumi-sama."

Yuuki then spoke up behind Touko while changing his shoe and said. "I suddenly bumped into her around the corner. That's why I told her to stop by and brought her here." After Yuuki explained to Yumi how he found Touko, the said roll coiled hair girl simply smiled at Yumi while trying to nonchalantly hide her obvious blush. Yumi immediately recovered from her stupor and invited the girl in. Touko then bowed her head in thanks accompanied by a simple apology for intruding unexpectedly during the night.

But suddenly Yumi's mother, Miki, simply smiled at Touko and warmly told the girl. "It's fine! That's right, we're about to have dinner; so eat with us." Touko politely declined the older Fukuzawa's offer. "Ah, no thank you. I'll be returning home soon." But it was quickly shot down, still by Miki. "Don't be so reserved. Until it's prepared, wait in Yumi's room, okay?" Touko then replied with a simple 'yes' knowing that arguing further with this woman would be an un-winnable fight.

While this conversation was happening in front of her Yumi then looked at her brother and gave a warm smile to Yuuki, he simply replied her with a nod of his head knowing full well what his sister had meant, that Yumi is thankful to him for bringing Touko home.

After the siblings silent conversation Yumi brought Touko up to the second floor and welcomed her into her room. Right after she opened the door "Go ahead." Touko held back and immediately asked Yumi "Does Yoshino-sama and Shimako-sama come often?" Yumi simply replied "Nope. Touko-chan, you're the first person that's come since I entered High School." The other girl was shocked to hear this and asked "What about Sachiko onee-sama?" Yumi then thought about it and said "She's been in front of our house, but I don't think she's been inside."

Touko could not believe that she would be the first one to enter Yumi's room but simply fired away words in reply "No way. Then I can't!" and immediately turned around and started to walk away but before she could even make her second step Yumi suddenly grabbed her wrist, telling her to wait. Touko then looked at Yumi and told her "Going into your room before your Onee-sama or your friends is..." and before she could even finish her sentence Yumi immediately cut her off and retorted "There's no order for that, right? Or are you uneasy about being the first person to enter my room?" Touko then relaxed a bit and shyly said "No." "Then its fine isn't it? Come on!" Yumi, still holding onto Touko's wrist then, dragged the girl inside her room and closed the door behind them.

Taking some pillows from her bed, she placed them on the floor and motioned for Touko to sit. "Sit wherever you want." The younger girl just responded with a "Yes." and continued with "It's a wonderful room." while her eyes slowly took in the details of Yumi's room. Her eyes then fell onto Yumi's desk, there she saw the phone and phone book laying side by side and concluded that she had already called someone about her whereabouts. "Have you already called Noriko-san?" Yumi was surprised by the question Touko threw at her but simply replied "I haven't contacted anyone yet." With Touko's curiosity getting to her she then followed it up with another question. "Then did Suguru onii-sama call here? Or did Sachiko-sama?" Yumi looked at Touko and told her that Kashiwagi-san did call her earlier and continued with answering the other question "Sachiko-sama had a guest, so apparently she hasn't been told." when Touko heard this she did not show any emotions about the situation.

Both of them sat quietly not knowing what to say to each other till Touko looked at Yumi, as if to say something but Yumi opened her mouth first and said "Wasn't it cold? " and so the volley of words started "Yes, since I was walking." Yumi's face showed the expression of worry saying "The entire way?" Touko's eye turned into slits as if reminiscing the painful feelings that she experienced while carefully clenching her hand which in turn caused a part of her skirt to wrinkle and replied with her best un-emotionless voice, "The entire way." and Yumi once more, being the poorer actress hinted the voice of concern over the roll coiled hair girl. "You walked all the way here?" "Yes." was the only reply Touko could muster since she was too concentrated on creating that single wrinkle on her skirt.

Yumi noticed the hint of saddened and hurt tone in Touko's voice when she answered her and simply continued her question so that she can find out more about what Touko was feeling. "You came to my place?" Hearing the question Touko shook her head, signifying a 'No.', and before perfectly answering with an 'ok' expression, one question did fill her mind 'Does Yumi-sama know?'

"I was thinking while I was walking and before I realized it, I had walked very far. After looking at the address written on a telephone pole, I wondered where you lived since you live close by. But it was getting darker and darker, and after I had decided to give up and go home, I met Yuuki-san." While listening to Touko's explanation she could 'see' what Touko was actually feeling 'I can sense that she is in pain but why does she keeps on hiding that fact. It's painful for me to see her like this. But why am I felling this? She is not my petite soeur, yet I care for her. I am in pain when I see her in pain and I want to be the one to comfort her.' these things flooded her mind. But knowing full well how Touko can be, just answered her with an "I see" comment while in her mind she was happy that Touko came to her home, knowing full well that what Touko told her was a lie. She wanted to hold Touko's hand, to warm them up.

Silence engulfed the room and silently, right after Touko spoke her piece, Yumi quietly stood on her knees and just hugged Touko tightly. Touko was shocked at what Yumi was doing. At first, her mind did not process what had just happened but after a moment she had snapped out of her stupor and she immediately tried to push Yumi away. "Yumi-sama, what are you doing? Please let go."

Even after hearing this Yumi did not back down instead she hugged her tighter and simply told Touko. "No. Touko-chan, just let it all out. Don't keep it all to yourself, don't hide it. Let it out. Just cry, scream, anything just let it out. I promise you, I will not let go. I will not leave you. Trust me." with Yumi's last words said, Touko lost her will power to fight back and her tears slowly cascaded down her face.

For what seemed like the longest time, the two pigtailed girls just knelt there hugging each other while the other was crying her heart out. Yumi then started rubbing Touko's back to calm her down. The older girl then released Touko from her grip and looked at the girl from an arm's length and gave her a warm smile that said 'I will always be there, whether it be a shoulder to cry on or just someone she needs to vent out on.' She then held the girls cheeks and used her thumb to wipe the tears away. Touko looked at the older girl and saw the smile, in which she had understood the meaning and simply said "Yumi-sama..."

While these two were having a private moment Yumi's mother suddenly called out "Yumi, dinner!" Yumi stood up and gave her hand out to Touko in which the other girl accepted. She brought Touko to the washroom first before heading down so that her family would not find out that Touko was crying.

When they got down Touko was told to seat beside Yumi. Dinner was lively, what happened between Yumi and Touko; how Touko stumbled upon the Fuluzawa home was never brought up in any of the conversation. When they finished eating Touko thanked them for the meal and told them that it was about time that she leaves. She then faced Yumi and said her personal thanks to her "Thanks to you, I'm completely warned up now, and if I don't return home, my parents will be so worried it'll reduce their lifespan." Yumi simply replied "I see." then interjected and offered to take Touko home. But Touko politely declined the offer and said that she will go home by taxi then Yuuki suddenly spoke up and said "If you're heading that way, I've already called someone." After Yuuki spoke up everyone was shocked at what he said then at the right moment the door bell rang.

Yuuki stood up and opened the door, there Kashiwagi Suguru was standing outside he invited him inside but his senpai simply declined the offer. "Right after I brought Touko-san home I immediately called for Kashiwagi-senpai and arranged for him to pick her up after dinner."

Then the whole Fukuzawa household went out of the house to bid Touko goodbye. Kashiwagi then spoke up, like a true gentleman "Thank you for taking care of her. I'll visit again with something to thank you." Touko once more bowed her head and thanked them for their hospitality. In reply Mrs. Fukuzawa simply told her that she is welcome in their home anytime. After the two had entered the red sports car and said their last goodbye's it then sped away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Soeurs – Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru. Oyuki Konno is the rightful owner of this series.

* * *

The following day, Kashiwagi came over to the Fukuzawa household bearing thank you gifts. After ringing the doorbell and waiting for a few minutes the door then opened, at the other end was Yumi. She was surprised to see Kashiwagi Suguru standing in front of their home. "Kashiwagi-san, what brings you here?" Kashiwagi with his usual smile simply said "I am acting as the Matsudira's representative. Mrs. Matsudaira suddenly fell ill over the course of worry. Please accept these." Kashiwagi handed Yumi the box of pastries in which she thanked him for.

Yumi placed the box of pastries down on the table before rushing after Kashiwagi, who was already inside his car and preparing to leave. She approached the car from the right side and lightly rapped at window. Kashiwagi then opened the window and took off his shades and said. "What is it?" Immediately she asked her question without any hesitation. "Do you know why Touko-chan ran away from home?" Kashiwagi carefully chose his words and the tone of his voice before answering Yumi. "What if I did know?"

"I can't ask you to tell me?" she retorted

"What about from Touko?" With a crestfallen tone she answered back "I didn't manage to hear it from her for one reason or another."

"Even then, you still want to know? That's how you feel isn't it?" whispering the last few words with a concerned tone. "Me?" She said with a hint of confusion. "It's not something that you should just hear from someone. But, since it's you, I've decided you should." she was surprised at what he said, she was actually anticipating for a short but stern lecture from him but his answer caught her completely off guard. "Got it? You're about to learn Touko's secret. A part of her you don't know."

He looked straight into her eyes, as if trying to find out if she would waver from this "Are you prepared to accept her?" Upon hearing the word 'secret', made Yumi rethink of her actions. "I'm..." Taking note of her reaction Kashiwagi told her "For your sake, and for Touko's sake, think about it once more before asking me." He then put his shades back on and faced front before finishing his advice. "If I'm asked again, I'll answer you." The engine then roared back to life and Yumi just stood there on the driveway watching it speed away while having thoughts on what they had just talked about. 'Be prepared to accept her..." The words hung heavily in the air "I am prepared... Am I, really?'

0-0-0

The closing ceremony that greeted the end of exams, which just finished will be followed by a mass, and everyone was busily preparing for the Christmas party.

Yumi hasn't seen or spoken to Touko for the past week. She feels that Touko has been avoiding her ever since the incident. 'Did it bother her so much? Did I make the right move? Maybe I shouldn't have coerced her?' Her mind was so full of questions that she forgot that she was at the Rose Mansion. The audible sigh that escaped her lips did not go unnoticed by her best friend, Shimazu Yoshino. "Yumi-san. Yumi-san. Are you even listening to what I was saying? And what's troubling you so much that a heavy sigh is necessary?" Yumi was brought out of her stupor when she noticed that Yoshino was waving a hand in front of her. "Ah! Sorry! Yoshino-san, so what was it that you were saying?" Yoshino just sighed at her best friend's reaction and decided not to push her for information, just this time, since she deems that her problem is far more important than whatever that Yumi was currently pondering over.

"As I was saying, Yumi-san. Help me, please."

"My help?"

"Yumi-san you had said that you had wanted to invite Touko-chan and Kanako-chan for the Christmas party, didn't you?" Yumi looked at Yoshino and scrunched up her face in a bit of annoyance. "Yoshino-san, please stop putting words into my mouth."

"Yumi-san, go along with this. So that I can say 'I should bring someone too!', and then invite her." She was unimpressed with her friend's idea "What's with that?" and the said friend just feigned innocence "I can't?"

"Yoshino-san, did you make a promise with Arima Nana-san to make her your soeur?" Hesitance could be heard in Yoshino voice "Not yet…" Yumi was a bit surprised at her friends' declaration and decided to push her friend for answers. "But you're still bringing her?" The question took Yoshino off guard, she slightly lowered her head and told Yumi that she wanted to introduce Nana to Rei so that Nana can get to know Rei better, with reasoning's that ran along the line of once the new year comes around the third years would get busy then they'll have the council elections and then people would stop regularly come to the meetings. "Is that so?"

Yumi was then back into deep thoughts 'I haven't seen Touko-chan since that day and I get this slight feeling that, as if, she has been avoiding me. If Noriko-chan were to bring her, we might be able to meet naturally.' With her thoughts now properly arranged she then decided to help Yoshino 'subtly' invite Nana to the Christmas Party. "All right! I'll help you." Yumi clapped her hands together, and called out to the White Rose Sisters. "Shimako-san, Noriko-chan, are you guys done?" The two nodded their heads in approval and Yumi motioned for them to take a seat. From this Noriko then offered to make tea for them.

There was only about ten minutes left before they need to go back to class. Yumi then initiated the plan. "It's about the Christmas Party. It was feeling a bit lonely, so we decided to invite a few new people. Yoshino-san seems to have one person in mind. We still need another two or three people. Do you guys have anyone in mind?" Shimako then let out a name "How about Tsutako-san?" The photography club's ace was invited last year, and at the end of the party last year Shimako had indicated that there was the intention of inviting Tsutako again for this year. "Ah, she was in the list of names to begin with along with the Onee-sama's." They had thanked her tremendously for taking so many pictures last year. And Tsutako was much obliged to attend again this year. "Then I can't think of anyone else. Noriko, how about you?" Shimako asked her petite soeur. "No one's coming to mind..." Noriko fell silent, as if she was holding back something. "Then how about Touko-chan and Kanako-chan?" Yumi blurted out, and Yoshino suddenly followed it up, perhaps a bit too loudly "That would be great!" then she softened her tone, and asked Noriko "Right?" Noriko seemed to be in deep thought when the question was thrown. Yumi then asked her if she could invite them. What came after shocked her "I cannot." Noriko replied. "Huh?" Responses like these are just some of the things that Yumi cannot even fathom. "Why..." Before Yumi could even finish her sentence Noriko had cut her off so clearly "I cannot." Yumi had clearly been turned down. "Noriko-chan! How dare you talk to your senpai like that?" Yoshino exclaimed, as she stood up. Yumi was about to calm her friend down when Yoshino suddenly, voluntarily, sat down and allowed Yumi to handle the situation.

Yumi had been shaken by Noriko's answer. But Yumi wanted to know why Noriko had profusely declined her, and so she braced herself for the answer. "Can I ask why Noriko-chan? Did Touko-chan and Kanako-chan fight again?"

"No." Noriko shook her head as she said this. "Then why don't you want to them to come to the party?"

"I'm not saying that I don't want to invite them. If they come to the party it would not matter to me."

With that kind of answer Yumi was suddenly confused once again "Huh?" 'If they hadn't fought then why?' "I cannot invite them. Since it was Yumi-sama who suggested inviting them, was it not? Then shouldn't it be Yumi-sama who should invite them?" The question caught Yumi off guard 'My job? Now I really haven't thought about it in that aspect. All I was thinking about was that since Noriko is in the same class as the two it would be easier to invite them than if she were to invite them.' While in deep thought from the question that Noriko has asked her earlier Noriko then followed up her last answer "Basically, I can't do what you are asking me to."

When Yumi saw the determination on Noriko's face, it was then that she knew that she would not budge from this topic. At the same time the other person who had been quiet during the whole conversation suddenly spoke up "Understood. I'll be the one to do it." Shimako said then slowly stood up from her seat. The answer, no statement shocked the three others "The bell will soon ring. If we want to invite them, we should do it as quickly as possible right?" Now it was Noriko who was caught off guard "Shima...Onee-sama!" and hurriedly chased after her Onee-sama. "Onee-sama shouldn't have to go. Yumi-sama and I were just..." Shimako then turned and looked at her petite soeur "It doesn't matter who invites them." then smiled.

"But..."

"Noriko, when you refused Yumi-san it was your whim. But that doesn't mean that you can control what I do. If it's something Yumi-san wishes me to do then I wouldn't mind." Noriko didn't speak. She then looked at Shimako with a sad, painful look on her face, and teared up a little.

Yumi had never seen Noriko like that, like a cry baby; like her. She had known Noriko as someone who would stand up against anything and face it. But now, Noriko seemed completely weak. She had nothing to retort to Shimako's remark and simply stood there. Yumi then spoke up to break the silence in the room "I'm sorry Shimako-san, I'll go."

"Then, shall we go together?" As Shimako responded she smiled like she always did.

0-0-0

After giving the two some distance, Yoshino followed them from behind. This way Noriko had no choice but to return to the classroom whether she wanted to or not. But what was odd was Yoshino following them, unless she just wants to see what the fuss had been all about. As they walked along the school corridors, Yumi asked "Why did you want to be the one to go, Shimako-san?"

"Why not?"

Yumi carefully chose her words "Well... maybe I am wrong but I don't think it is very important for Shimako-san to invite Touko-chan or Kanako-chan to the party. Even if we only end up bringing Tsutako-san and Yoshino-san's friend, the party wouldn't be affected right?"

"I see." Shimako nodded then spoke "But no matter how much guests we bring in, Tsutako-san would rather take pictures all night than socializing. Truth is I would feel very awkward if we were only to have one guest tonight." she then clarified her answer after noticing that Yumi seemed to be lost with her answer "I followed my heart."

"Huh?"

"Somehow, I felt that it would be best to invite Touko-chan." From Shimako's answer Yumi pondered on it quite heavily, to her it seems like that 'somehow' has something very important hidden in it.

While plodding through the hallways Noriko's thoughts went back to the conversation she had with Shimako earlier. 'Why did this even have to happen?' she thought while holding back the tears that had flooded her eyes a moment ago, which were not of the scolding she had received from her Onee-sama but it was rather of self-pity. Suddenly a voice behind her spoke up, in which she had momentarily forgotten about "I'm sorry."

Noriko then stopped in her tracks and turned around, to face the speaker. "What are you sorry for?" Yoshino stood there with a serious expression on her face "I think...the reason why you and Shimako-san are like this is because of me. I thought I should at least apologize or something." she then bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, honestly I don't really know what you are apologizing for, Yoshino-sama." Noriko admitted candidly. "I was the one who wanted to invite Touko-chan and Kanako-chan in the first place..." Noriko was still lost with that reply "Yumi-san was just trying to do what I had asked her. It was because there's an underclassman I want to invite."

At first Noriko just answer a simple yes, it was then that it dawned to her on who Yoshino wanted to bring to the party. "In this situation, should I say 'congratulations!'?" Yoshino shook her head "We are not at that stage yet." and laughed lightly "Aside from that, that's why you should put the blame on me. But Shimako-san had stood up before I could say something. "Blame…? I wouldn't..." Suddenly Yoshino began matter-of-factly said "But when I heard Yumi-san speak up at you, she didn't seem very surprised. You really wanted this, didn't you?" Noriko was stunned at the accuracy of Yoshino's words yet she continued "For you Yumi-san should invite Touko-chan herself because 'Touko is someone that is important to you.'" Noriko had simply nodded her head at Yoshino's answer.

"I know it's their problem, but..."

"We're friends after all. So why don't we just drop the matter?" Noriko was once again lost in Yoshino's set of words "Things turn out the way they'll turn out. That's the way human relationships work. Or maybe, things turn out the way they should is a better way to paraphrase it. As friends, even if they're not asking anything of us, we still need to give them the benefit of the doubt." Noriko has nodded at this and continued to walk towards the Camellia class.

At the front door Yumi and Shimako had just called out to Touko and Kanako. The tall girl and not-so-tall girl were standing together with bewildered expressions on their faces. "Today, is it?"

"Is it impossible?" Asked Yumi.

"I have something to do in the evening, so..."

Shimako then directed the question to Touko "What about you Touko-chan?" "Well, I..." she answered while directly avoiding Yumi's gaze and looked at Shimako. When Kanako noticed the difficult air in their presence she suddenly spoke up "Ah, but if you can forgive me for having to leave in the middle of it, then I'd definitely want to come. Right, Touko-san?" Touko could not believe what she was hearing, quickly she looked at Kanako and was about to diffuse the bomb before it got worse "Umm..." but Kanako reassured her and simply shot down her chances."After mass, we'll head toward the Rose Mansion. Should I bring something to the party?"

"Nope. Just yourselves is enough. But we might have you two help us before the party starts though."

"Of course, if there is anything we can do for, just ask." Kanako then grasped Touko's hand as reassurance; Touko then slowly resigned to what will come later on.

The bell rang, Yumi and Shimako walked back together down the corridor, standing next to the back door was Yoshino. As the three were walking back towards the second years' classrooms… "Touko-chan has great friends, doesn't she?" Shimako mentioned along their walk, Yoshino simply agreed to this while Yumi thought 'I wonder if she does consider them as her friends. Or does she even know.' quietly while walking with them towards their wing. Yumi then had a tugging feeling that she should stop and look back; when she did what she saw surprised her. It was Touko, her head was dipped down facing Yumi and the others. 'The other day it was 'thank you very much' and today it's 'this'. Touko-chan expresses her feelings without words. And since, Touko-chan is incredibly stubborn and oddly delicate. It was the reason why she always padded her heart with extra layers.' it was then that she realized 'Why am I...' that she had spent so much time thinking about Touko-chan that she finally understood, those things were nothing but annoyance. 'What should I do? If I continue to do what I had done back at home she might push me away and we would only grow apart.' suddenly Kashiwagi's words echoed back into her mind 'Resolve...'

* * *

AN: Thank you for all those who had reviewed. : Sorry for the past and future minor grammar errors. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! PS: Updates will be random :D


	3. Chapter 3

At noon, an intimate Christmas mass was taking place. "Gokigenyou, Onee-sama" Yumi said, walking behind Sachiko and took her place in the seat next to her. The mass was voluntary, so there were no lines according to grade levels, or classes. "Yumi, you've invited Touko-chan and Kanako-chan didn't you?" Yumi wondered how Sachiko knew that little bit of information but then she remembered Yoshino talking with her onee-sama with some words, like her name being thrown around in the conversation. In which, Rei had most likely mentioned it to Sachiko. "They may have to leave early but, they'll come." "I see." Sachiko said in a whisper, and the conversation was cut off.

Yumi then wondered if Sachiko knew that Touko had visited her house during the break. 'But she hasn't mentioned anything. Maybe it would be better that it came from Touko-chan herself. Unless Onee-sama hasn't been informed yet, it might be good if I told her. But Kashiwagi-san had been quite about it. Arrghh... I really don't know what to do. But if I told Onee-sama I'm worried of what she'll answer me' While Yumi was worrying about those things, the priest entered, her worries had been put aside for the time being.

0-0-0

The mass had ended about an hour ago. The roses went back to their classrooms, grabbed their things and headed towards the Rose Mansion. Rei and Shimako had gone on ahead to the Rose Mansion. When Yumi and Yoshino opened the door to the meeting room, now transformed into a party room, was shocked to see Shimako making a cake while Rei was helping her out. "Shimako-san is baking a cake?" Yoshino exclaimed as she walked through the door that Yumi was holding open.

After carefully placing some 'groves' on the 'log' cake Shimako raised her head to face Yoshino. "I just thought, well, I'd try it out you know..." Both Yumi and Yoshino were surprised at Shimako's answer coupled with an audible 'eh?' in their voices. "And then maybe Rei-sama can teach me a thing or two." After Shimako said the last few words Yoshino gave out a loud 'hmmphh' and then disappeared into her work. As Yumi closed the door, it was then that she realized what Shimako's true intentions were. 'Of course, Rei-sama and Sachiko-sama will be graduating soon. Next year we won't be able to eat Rei-sama's cake and it's obvious that Shimako-san wanted to be able to keep the recipe going in the Rose family. Soon the two most dreaded words that they were still not ready to face was getting nearer and nearer; 'graduation'.' While Yumi was busy with her thoughts she had subconsciously been checking the materials and other things that they would need for the party.

Yumi then asked loudly "How should be decorate the place this year?" Yoshino then looked at her best friend and contemplated on the question that was brought up. Suddenly Noriko appeared in the room, out of breath. "I'm sorry I'm late...and...Yumi-sama, I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. You came alone?" Yumi answered Noriko.

"Kanako-san and Touko-san are on their way. We met up with Rosa Chinensis on the way, and she told me to go on ahead." Noriko explained; then slipped out of the room momentarily, brought in a box and set it down on the floor. "Rose Chinensis had told me that there was some package from the first floor to the second floor. Is this it?"

On top of the box written on it in think writing 'Christmas Party Materials' upon spotting the writing both Yumi and Yoshino exclaimed at the same time "Ah, its Youko-sama's writing." Yumi then bent down and hurriedly opened the box, brought out various things and started passing out a chain with hoop-like links and a cardboard crown. "She was the previous Rose Chinensis, wasn't she?" Noriko inquired. "Yes she was." Yoshino said and added "Kanako-chan and the rest will be coming soon right? Then I'll go as well." she then quickly left the Rose Mansion. From behind them Rei gave out a heavy sigh "That Yoshino..." and they just looked her. To break the sudden silence in the room Yumi then stood up, with some decorations in her hand and asked Noriko if she would like to help her put up the decorations.

0-0-0

On her way to the place where she will meet up with Nana, Yoshino ended up meeting with Sachiko and others. "Gokigenyou, everyone." Yoshino welcomed them. The two first years greeted Yoshino respectfully while Kanako greeted her perkily. Sachiko then asked Yoshino where she was going and she simply replied "Just to grab someone." From this reply Yoshino didn't want Sachiko or the other to find out who it was she was brining over and at the same time Sachiko did not push Yoshino for answers. Instead she asked whether everybody was already present at the Rose Mansion. "Onee-sama is there as well as Shimako-san and Yumi-san... Noriko-chan too." she told her. Sachiko just nodded at her response and asked Yoshino to look out for Tsutako. "If you see Tsutako-san could you say something to her for me? Tell her that if she doesn't pick up the pace a bit the party will start without her." "Sure." As Yoshino started to walk again it was then that it hit her, 'How did Sachiko-sama know that I wasn't really looking for Tsutako-san.' She then walked inside the middle school building, and found it deserted. When she opened the classroom door she found Nana sitting there by herself.

"I'm sorry. Had you been waiting long?" Nana, who had inserted herself into a library book, with her coat on and book bag beside her, bluntly stated "I had." Upon seeing Nana's coat it was then that she realized how cold the room was. "Have you been here since the end of homeroom?"

Nana shook her head "No. I went to the mass to kill some time."

"Shall we go?"

"Sure." Nana picked up her bag and opened her coat. While walking back to the Rose Mansion Yoshino suddenly spoke up "Ahh...I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous, Yoshino-sama?" the middle school girl asked while her thoughts went on in this fashion 'I'm the one who should be nervous. What's making her so worked up over this?'

"Umm... Well you know... I have to take you there with me. I was thinking about how I should introduce you, and that sort of thing." Yoshino answered, interrupting her train of thoughts. "Is that sort of thing really hard?" she uttered blandly, though innocent and neutral. "No it isn't, but ..." she then smiled uselessly.

The reason Yoshino was feeling nervous was because she couldn't think of a proper excuse as to why she would bring Nana over. She then thought 'I wonder if she is nervous about this?' "I'm just asking but, are you nervous?" From that question to anyone else it would definitely seem odd to ask that to the middle school student. Of course she would be nervous she does not belong to this section, yet, she was going to meet the High School Onee-sama's and nonetheless it was the Yamayurikai. "The Rose Mansion is a place where all Middle School students want to come close to. It's where the High School student council meet, is it not? It's naturally a place where you have to keep your guard up."

"It doesn't really seem that way."

"But it is, so that is why I shouldn't really be nervous."

"I see." While having their light conversation the two finally reached the Rose Mansion, Yoshino then led Nana up to the second floor.

0-0-0

At the Rose Mansion, while everyone was busily setting up the place Sachiko then arrived with the two first years in tow. "Sorry we're late." At the sight of Sachiko, Yumi instantly exclaimed 'Onee-sama!' and followed suite with 'Kanako-chan! Touko-chan!' when she saw the other two enter the room. "Yumi-sama, thank you for inviting us today." said Kanako as soon as she entered the room and at the same time tried to make Touko say something too. While Touko was certainly on auto pilot, her mind was definitely on manual.'Yumi-sama what are you planning now?'

It was then that Tsutako entered the room "Good afternoon, everyone. Thank you for inviting me again this year. Sorry for being late. Am I the last one?" Her eyes wondered the room. "Guess not. I can't see Yoshino-san." Just hearing the word 'Yoshino' Rei's face suddenly scrunched up in tension. And at the same time Yoshino entered the room with Nana tailing her. "Sorry for making everyone wait." From here an air of awkwardness swept the room, no one dared to move a muscle but thankfully Tsutako spoke up "Why don't we get a group picture? Some will be leaving early right?" Inside Yumi's head she mentally thanked Tsutako for her quick thinking.

Tsutako then motioned for the group to form two lines so that she can take the picture. After the picture taking was done another question started milling around the room 'Who is she?' to suppress this Sachiko then spoke up "Let's draw lots for the seating arrangement followed by a short introduction." Yoshino was caught off guard from this statement. As they drew lots the seating was then decided. From the head of the table going left Yoshino, Tsutako, Noriko, Rei, Yumi, Nana, Sachiko, Kanako, Shimako and lastly Touko.

Yoshino had a crestfallen look upon her face 'Aww... My plan backfired. Nana-chan is all the way at the other end, how can I fix this...?' While Yoshino was having silent problems on her own Yumi too was having the same thoughts 'and here I was hoping that I could talk to Touko-chan, mou… how I wish I could exchange seats with Yoshino-san and I bet that she is thinking of the same thing.' After the introductions the lunch table was opened for them to start eating.

After eating everyone had gone off into separate groups and started chatting away. Kanako had quietly slipped away with Sachiko only having the knowledge that she had already left. It was then that Yumi noticed that Kanako had already left, Sachiko had simply told Yumi that she had some things to do at home and that she did not want to disturb the party also that she wanted Touko to stay longer. Once again Yumi's mind was flooded by that girl 'Why Touko-chan said that she was busy yet when Kanako-chan had 'dragged' her into going to the party she had simply stood there. Why does she look so sad? But the bigger question that I want answered is why is she avoiding me as if I'm a plague.' she then looked over where Touko was playing Jenga with the others 'and now she is laughing but when did Touko-chan stop scowling?' the Jenga pieces then fell and Touko laughed. Sachiko then noticed her petite soeur's strained face, placing one hand on her should she told her "Don't make such a face, this is a party right?" Yumi had simply looked at her Onee-sama and smiled back.

After the small Jenga tournament was held a twister mat was then placed on the floor. While this was happening Yumi noticed that Shimako was leaving the room. She followed her down "Shimako-san wait!" Shimako then stopped and looked at the girl that called her out. "What's wrong, Yumi-san?" "Ummm..." From Yumi's response Shimako was able to catch on what Yumi was trying to ask her. "Are you wondering about Touko-chan?" Yumi was caught off guard and was trying to deny it but she could not hold on to it long, especially since it was her personality. "No, No you're right." Shimako then explained to Yumi that Touko had simply asked her about her family's line of work and if she was going to inherit it and other things related to it. From this conversation Yumi found out a few new things about Shimako which truly surprised her.

Yumi then went back to the party with thoughts and questions once again filling her mind. 'Did something happen to Touko-chan's family? Is this what's bothering her so much? But she won't come to me. I don't want to force myself onto her again it might just push her further away than she already is.' When Yumi opened the door, Yoshino made another ruckus when she was about to introduce Nana to Rei. It would seem that Nana had wanted to spar with Rei one of these days which ended up Yoshino finding out that Rei will not be attending Lillian's Women College. Yumi then out of curiosity asked Sachiko in which Sachiko simply replied "I would have wanted to tell you much more privately but I'll be attending Lillian's Women College." Upon hearing this Yumi was glad that her Onee-sama would be close, she then decided that it was time for her to give Sachiko her Christmas present but as she was about to give it to her she saw Touko leave the room. Leaving all other thoughts behind her she followed Touko out the Rose Mansion.

0-0-0

"Wait!" Touko stopped walking and looked back at Yumi not a shred of emotion was present on her face. "Leaving already?" But that question was really stupid seeing that Touko had both her coat and bag with her. "Yes. You said it was fine if I left in the middle of it." She then continued in walking and then stopped again and looked back at Yumi who was obviously going to follow her out. "Please do not follow me. And why are you coming with me? Will you be going home too, Yumi-sama? But I doubt that you had come to school with just a small handbag." "Of course not, and I just wanted to talk to you."

"Do you always pay little attention to what others feel?"

"...No" Yumi and Touko walked down the first year shoe box, the latter collected her shoes and headed to the entrance. "Did you really just wanted to walk with me then, Yumi-sama." when this question was brought up Yumi wanted to ask whether she was alright? Or is there anything I can help you with? But instead she just blurted out the most neutral question she can think of "Rei-sama's declaration really surprised me."

"Sachiko-sama will be staying here at Lillian, so you're happy, aren't you, Yumi-sama?"

"You mean, aren't I happy that a third hear chose her future path the way I had wanted her to...right?"

"The world isn't full of people who can follow the path they want." a short pause was followed and Yumi simply looked at Touko questioningly "When I was in primary school, in social studies we were given a blank map. At that time, I became really excited. I drew mountains, cities, borders, rivers and lots more on it. But then as the class went on I realized that it's not easy to do, I had wanted a map that would beat all the other maps but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape the limits of being an elementary student. Life is like that blank map. It doesn't go the way you want it to. I had my eyes opened."

"Touko-chan..." Yumi whispered. Touko then continued to walk and then Yumi suddenly called out Touko's name, she stopped and turned around. They stood in front of Maria-sama, Yumi's hand was inside her pocket she could feel the beads of the rosary rubbing against her palm at the same time her mind was reeling 'How can I bridge the gap between us? I believe this rosary will do just that.' Slowly Yumi approached Touko and then out of the blue Yumi suddenly hugged Touko, again! While hugging Touko she silently told Touko, while still hugging her, "Will you…be my petite soeur?"Touko was definitely caught off guard once again, as soon as she heard Yumi utter the words 'petite soeur…will you…', she forcefully pushed her away from took a step back from her. Touko's expression was that of confusion, anger, and dumbfounded. Her head had slightly moved in a 'no' fashion as she slowly moved away from Yumi and then she ran.

Yumi was shocked at Touko's reaction; she just stood there not knowing what to do as she just stared at Touko's retreating back. The reaction that Touko made made Yumi think things over 'Touko-chan's face was filled of confusion, anger, regret, sadness…and most of all her eye's…it was lonely. Why did she reject me? Her face betrayed her actions, but still why? I had already opened myself to her…'

0-0-0

Quietly Yumi headed back to the Rose Mansion, still with Touko's emotions heavy on her mind. As she aimlessly ambled on, she lost track of time. "Yumi." Sachiko was standing in front of the door to the Rose Mansion. Walking up to meet her Yumi tried to put on her best happy, cheerful face. "If I waited here, I thought maybe we would meet alone." Both girls did not bring their coats which entailed for them to warm up using conventional ways. "If you waited...?" Yumi asked. 'How long was Onee-sama waiting? Does she know where I had been, that I had been with Touko-chan?' Sachiko then took something out of her small bag and handed Yumi a small box with a simple red ribbon tying it close. It was then that Yumi realized that Sachiko was handing her it was her Christmas present. Yumi gratefully accepted the present and opened the gift inside was a white handkerchief that had an 'S' and 'Y' embroidered on top of each other and beside this was a red rose. "Thank you so much! Oh yeah, I also have something." Yumi then took out a package from her own bag and handed it to Sachiko. When she opened the gift she was surprised yet happy at the gift. "A book cover and this is... The red rose color, we thought about the same thing when making our presents!"

Sachiko then noticed how Yumi was not that cheerful as she was before. "What's wrong?" Yumi simply shook her head and tried to steel her resolve "It's nothing Onee-sama." Sachiko reached her hand out and gently caressed her petite soeurs face and gave her a warm smile. Yumi, seeing that smile, calmed down and simply smiled back at Sachiko.

* * *

AN: Here's another update! : Quite a reaction from Touko.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's another chapter of Soeurs.

drinker: Things will get interesting starting from here. :D

Miracles79: I haven't exactly figured out how I'm going to put Sachiko in yet but I'm working on that. Thanks :D

On their way from the Christmas party the roses had left all together. The white rose sisters leading the pack followed by the yellow rose family, who was accompanying Nana, then the red rose family. While each group were having their own conversations, Rei noticed that Sachiko and Yumi were quite far from the others she glanced at Sachiko and when Sachiko met Rei's eyes, the kendo captain then understood that distance would be much appreciated.

While the other roses had gone on ahead the red rose sisters were taking their time. Their walk was silent, reaching Maria-sama's statue they both stopped and clasped their hands in prayer. Sachiko had finished praying first, so she took this chance to carefully examine her petite soeur it was then that she saw it; tears were cascading down Yumi's cheek. 'Why is she crying? Yumi…'

When Yumi finished praying she turned to look at Sachiko "Onee-sama?" she asked with a questioning look, without even being aware of what was happening. Sachiko then lifted her hand, cupped Yumi's cheek and used her thumb to wipe the tear from her face. Yumi was shocked at this action; she hadn't even realized that she was crying. "Yumi, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Please tell me, I'm worried about you." Yumi looked into Sachiko's eyes then slowly the emotions that she had been holding in, had finally been let out.

"Touko-chan…she didn't accept my rosary. What hurts more…was that…she ran…she ran away from me…Onee-sama." While telling this to Sachiko Yumi's vision had started to blur to the point that she can't clearly see her onee-sama anymore. Sachiko was surprised at the news, and what's more was that this time around Touko had ran, she had ran away. It was an action Sachiko had never expected from Touko. She then flashed a comforting smile to Yumi and sternly but sweetly told her "Yumi, having your rosary rejected is not the end of the world. You just have to try again and Touko's not the only first year there is." Yumi nodded at Sachiko's words and responded. "But…" Sachiko immediately knew what Yumi was trying to say. "Then don't give up."

It then hit Yumi, 'Onee-sama is right, I should not give up.' the memory of how Sachiko had chased and confidently declared to her that she will make her, her petite soeur flashed before her once again. 'Just like how Onee-sama had not given up on me.'

"Onee-sama, can I cry my heart out to you." Sachiko had simply nodded which Yumi had promptly responded by leaning on to Sachiko and released the dam that was dangerously overflowing.

0-0-0

The remaining days of Yumi's break all Yumi could think of was Touko, even at her Onee-sama's New Year's party whenever she looks at Noriko she is reminded of Touko.

0-0-0

Her mind was amuck and even her brother could only watch knowing full well that his sister would not budge if he were to question her. Yumi was sprawled on her bed just thinking, again, about Touko. The words that Yoshino told her also filled her mind. 'I just had to push it didn't I...' She then sighed heavily 'A room...huh... The room Onee-sama has is already filling up and now I have also made space for my petite soeur but will she accept her place...' After sometime Yumi had fallen asleep...

~0~0~

Yumi was standing in a room with one wall covered in glass, she couldn't pin point where she was. When she turned around, facing the clouded glass, she could see an outline of a figure. Approaching the said glass she tried to wipe away the fog that was obscuring her view, it was then that she noticed that it was Touko on the other end. Franticly she kept on wiping the glass to see Touko much more clearly but it was futile, next she screamed her name "Touko-chan! Touko-chan!" she wiped the glass some more "Please Touko-chan, wipe the glass from your side too!" But no matter how much she wiped or screamed, her voice could not reach Touko. On the other side of the glass, Touko just stood there facing away from the glass clearly unaware if Yumi. Or so that she just wouldn't acknowledge the older girls presence.

~0~0~

Yumi woke up with tear filled eyes, carefully she wiped them away and just laid on her bed for a moment; her mind going back through the dream she just had. 'How can I make her understand me? To accept me? Her heart has been closed up ever since I met her and as the days passed by the more she builds up the wall. Touko-chan...how... I want to make you my sister but how...I want to know everything about you but how...' Then it hit her, she could just go to Kashiwagi and she could know more about Touko but then again as she thought about it she believes that it might just distance herself from Touko more if she were to pry on her past. And surely she didn't want that to happen, giving out a heavy sigh she stood up from her bed and started another day with heavy thoughts.

0-0-0

School had started once again, the third semester had come and Yumi hadn't done anything about Touko but just think about her. Yumi, along with Shimako, stood in front of Maria-sama with their hands clasped together in prayer. When they finished they grabbed their book bags and upon turning around they saw Touko walking towards them. Touko stopped in front of the two second years; she wore an empty smile and respectfully greeted the two seniors. Yumi was surprised at Touko's expression and tone of greeting and had simply replied a 'Gokigenyo.' in turn.

All morning Yumi had only thought about Touko's expression 'She was smiling. She was acting as if nothing had happened between us last year.' Even during the opening ceremony she had just focused her attention on Touko. Waiting for the moment her smile would slip but that had never came.

Later the Yamayurikai had once again congregated in the Rose Mansion. It was still early so Yumi, Shimako and Noriko were the only ones present at the moment. Noriko had served them tea and Yumi had simply thanked her for it. The white rose sisters happily chatted away while Yumi wrapped her hands around her tea cup and stared intently at the hot liquid, her thoughts had once again wondered off 'Touko-chan...Why are you closing yourself more...why did you push me away…' but this did not go unnoticed by the other two in the room. Her thinking was interrupted when the other roses had come in, upon entering Sachiko had immediately noticed that something was bothering Yumi. She approached the pigtailed girl and whispered to her "Yumi, is everything alright?" and once again Sachiko received an answer of "Nothing's wrong Onee-sama." From that response Sachiko knew that Yumi still has not resolved her issue with Touko but had decided to let go of it. Deciding that Yumi would be able to solve this problem and even if she is her onee-sama she has no right over the matter. And she was really thankful for the other roses for not butting in.

~0~0~

During their Chirstmas party, after Yumi had returned it was etched on everyone's faces that they were worried for Yumi. Sachiko used the opportunity to tell the other roses about the situation when Yumi had excused herself to go to the restroom. "Everyone please don't pester Yumi about her problem. I know that you are all worried for her but as her Onee-sama I am asking this of you, please do not interfere and just allow her to solve it on her own." Their faces had the question of doubt as to why Sachiko was requesting this so Rei stood up and said "Very well since this is Sachiko's, her Onee-sama's, request. We will not interfere with Yumi's problem." Sachiko looked at her best friend then at the other roses and thanked them.

~0~0~

As the rest of the roses had taken their seats, the meeting started. The topics included the elections for the next term's student council. During this, the white rose sisters had a small exchange of words involving whether Noriko should enter the elections. In the end it was resolved that Shimako would be the only one entering among the white rose sisters. Other topics were also discussed during the meeting for the rest of the month of January.

0-0-0

The next day the three second years went to the meeting for the election for next terms student council. In the meeting, only the three of them were present. It would seem that for next year's student council these three would definitely be the future roses. The election committee then started the meeting saying that since the deadline has been reached no one would be joining them.

0-0-0

Noriko had just bid her onee-sama good luck for the elections, as she was going down the stairs she spotted Touko walking alone. Calling out to her, Noriko quickened her pace and caught up to Touko. "Touko, can I speak with you for a moment?" Touko had simply looked at Noriko and responded flatly "Sure, what can I do for you Noriko?"

"Not here." Noriko then grabbed Touko's hand and dragged her behind the gym, by the gingko trees. Touko had struggled to get free from Noriko's grasped but she had failed and had just allowed the girl to drag her to the back of the gymnasium.

"Touko, what's happening with you? You have been distant for the past few days. Wha-" before Noriko could finish Touko spoke up "Even if you are my friend that doesn't give you the right to pry with my business and that I have to tell you everything. If you have nothing more to talk about I'll leave now." she then started to walk off when Noriko spoke up once more "You are right but I am happy that you called me a friend." Touko then shrugged off Noriko's words and walked away.

0-0-0

Despite having only the three of them as candidates they still had to present election speeches to the student body. The election ended without a hitch Yumi, Shimako and Yoshino were safely elected as the new student council officers for next term.

At the end of the week, despite Touko's efforts to actually avoid Yumi was completely futile. As she was about to head home she ran into Yumi by the shoebox. "Gokigenyou." Touko had simply looked at Yumi and replied a "Gokigenyou."

"Are you going home?"

"Yes."

"The let's walk together until the station." From this statement Touko could not say anything to Yumi and simply followed the older girl. Together they walked along the path, silence bearing over them till Touko broke that silence. "Did you need me for something?"

"Did I? It's like calling out to a friend to stop them. And then wondering why I did it. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." Touko whispered "Touko-chan. Sorry for being unreasonable. I wasn't thinking. Before thinking about it, I hugged you again, offered my rosary and forced myself onto you. Without actually thinking about your feelings, I got ahead of myself only thinking about my own feelings. I think it's obvious that you'd be shocked and angry at me. That was my apology. And now this is a suggestion, can we return to our relationship to how it was before Christmas?" Touko was shocked at Yumi's words and fired out words to recover from her stupor. "I don't understand what's inside your heart, Yumi-sama!"

"You know, I've been thinking since that day.'How will things go between us?'" Touko had simply followed the older girl and silently listened to her "But I should have thought about what I wanted to do. After that, I understood... I'm perfectly fine if you can be yourself."

"Me being myself..." Touko whispered

"That's right." Yumi then stopped in front of Touko and looked at the girl intently before continuing "Touko, would you please go out on a date with me this coming Sunday?" Touko was caught off guard by Yumi's bold question. "Ehh?..." Yumi looked at the girl and responded accordingly to Touko's reaction. "No?"

"It's not that…" Touko mouthed in a low voice while trying to hide her face from Yumi's "…it's just…" her head then shot up and continued, in a louder voice "Yumi-sama, Can you even read the atmosphere between us?"

Standing up straight Yumi then pondered on what Touko just told her "Atmosphere? Hmmm… that's right, you haven't answered my first question. Can we return to our relationship to how it was before Christmas?" Yumi asked once again, obviously not showing any means of backing down.

Touko looked at Yumi a part of her is telling her to trust in this girl, to trust her like she had trusted Sachiko, Suguru and her parents. But at the same time she was hesitating, she didn't want to feel that painful ache in her heart once more. Out of the blue her mouth had opened and spoke the word 'Yes.' Upon hearing this response Yumi was happy with the outcome, she then followed it with her other question "Now, will you go on a date with me this coming Sunday?" Touko wanted to tell Yumi off once more but seeing the girl's expression made her decide that it would not be a wise move. "Fine, you win Yumi-sama."

Hearing Touko's approval, Yumi wore a large grin upon her face. She suddenly grabbed Touko's hand "Thank you! Let's meet up at the train station at 10 am." Letting go of the younger girl's hand she then turned around and headed home.

Touko's eye's followed the older girl's back till she could not see her anymore. Slowly she started walking to head home. 'I think this was the right choice. No, I believe that this was the right choice.'


	5. Chapter 5

Leaning on one of the posts Yumi quietly waited for Touko to arrive at the designated time and place. Glancing at her watch 'There's still fifteen minutes' she noted to herself, as she lifted her head she was greeted by the sight of a familiar drill-shaped hair a few meters away from her. She pushed herself away from the post and stood straight while waiting for the drill-shaped hair girl to approach her.

Touko having just arrived at the train station took note of her watch 'Ten minutes. I wonder if Yumi-sama is already here.' As she said those words and lifted her head at the same time she spotted the said senior a few meters ahead of her. Immediately she quickened her pace to where Yumi was waiting for her.

Stopping in front of Yumi, Touko greeted her "Gokigenyou Yumi-sama." Yumi smiled at the girl in front of her and also greeted her back. "Shall we go Touko-chan?" Touko simply nodded her head and followed the older girl out of the train station. As they were walking, Touko would cast glances at Yumi. She was curious as to where they would be going but as she was about to decide against asking her mouth had just spluttered words out "Yumi-sama, Can I know where we are going?" Yumi stopped in her tracks, looked at the girl and lightly smiled "Actually…I haven't planned that far yet." Touko was surprised yet not so surprised at Yumi's words. "Yumi-sama…" she let out a heavy sigh at her senior's troublesome attitude.

Yumi watched Touko's reaction, she wanted to know what kind of expression or maybe a mask would Touko sport on when she answered her like that. But in the end she could not hold up till the end of her charade and started laughing while Touko was about to reprimand her. Touko's expression changed from 'what am I going to do with you' to a 'this is no laughing matter! And why are you laughing!', she pursed her lips in annoyance and looked at Yumi straight into the eyes.

Yumi then noticed the look that she was getting from Touko. She straightened her body, wiped away some tears and looked at Touko once more. "Sorry Touko-chan, I couldn't help it." Yumi chuckled some more but stopped again when she heard a clear 'hrumfp' from Touko. "Aww dont get mad. I am really sorry about that. So shall we head out now?" Touko looked at Yumi, she was mad? No she was just slightly miffed at what Yumi had done, and when she saw that smile Yumi had sported on, now she really can't get mad at this girl.

After sometime of 'dragging' Touko from shop to shop she suddenly asked Yumi if this was just a delay tactic till she could think of a place for them to go or was it another one of her pranks. Yumi had simply flashed a smile at Touko and dragged her to a new destination. She stopped in front of a poster, written on the poster was 'Wicked!' Touko looked at the poster very attentively as if waiting for it to move. This did not go unnoticed by Yumi she was grinning ear to ear upon seeing Touko's childish behaviour in front of the poster. "Shall we go inside?" Touko questioningly looked at Yumi "What do you mean?" Yumi slightly chuckled at the younger girl's questioning look "Don't you want to watch the show? I had bought tickets in advance, unless you had seen it already?" Yumi's cheerful expression fell from her face and had quickly changed into a pondering, bothered expression. Touko watched Yumi's hundred face expression flash before her. "It's not like that…it's just that…" Touko said, trying to mend that crestfallen feeling that her senior was giving out. "I have never thought of Yumi-sama as the type to watch these things." Once again Yumi's hundred expressions came out into play again. "Really now…why would you say that?"

"Well it's just that Yumi-sama is the type of person who would just blatantly show her expressions and personality. Watching theatre plays is just the complete opposite of you." Touko said murmuring the last few words; a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I really am like that aren't I…" a soft smile forming on her lips while staring down at the floor.

Silence suddenly enveloped the two, as if they have just understood each other just from the words that have just been said. Yumi then grabbed Touko's hand and guided the younger girl towards the entrance of the theatre. "Let's get inside; it will be starting soon."

Touko had simply nodded to the older girl and followed her in the theatre 'I am amazed at her bluntness, no it cannot be called bluntness but the openness of her emotions towards others. Especially to me, I was rude to her, I sized her up, pushed her away yet her heart never closed. She had kept it open and made me welcome over and over again, never denying me entrance. She can see pass the masks and walls that I have built for so long. Maybe, just maybe she can be someone who I can fully depend upon without looking at my past and seeing past of this fake exterior.'

When the play ended, the two walked out of the theatre arm in arm, talking like old friends, no, more like sisters. They went to a simple restaurant to eat lunch, it was then that Touko had suddenly brought up the question of why. "Yumi-sama, why did you decide for us to watch a play?"

Yumi swallowed the food that she was chewing before answering back. "It was because I was thinking of what Touko-chan would want to do. So I thought that since you enjoy acting so much you might also enjoy watching plays of different kinds. I had stumbled upon this a week prior to talking to you, so I had basically planned this ahead."

"What would have happened to the tickets that you have bought if I did not accept your invitation?"

"I knew that you would accept, the thought of you not accepting my invitation had never crossed my mind." Yumi said this with so much confidence that Touko could not believe what she was hearing. 'For her to have this much fate in me...Yumi-sama what a person you truly are.' The date ended without much of a hitch, after eating lunch the two had gone shopping, and whatever they could do for the remaining day.

-0-0-0-

When Yumi got home she immediately headed to her room and soon after her brother, Yuki, was at her door knocking. "Come in. It's nice to see that you had remembered to knock this time." Yuuki slipped in his sister's room while bearing a chuckle and casually sat down in the floor opposite her bed. "You seem to have enjoyed your day with Touko-chan."

"Yes I did." Yumi said this while lying down on her bed and hugging a large pillow, she then rolled on to her front and looked at her brother. "And I have you to thank for getting me those tickets."

"Anytime sis, I'm glad that I can help out."

-0-0-0-

At the Matsudaira mansion Touko sat on her bed with a big smile plastered onto her face, in her hands were the photos that they took using a photo booth. Her thumb ran along the smiling face of Yumi "Yumi-sama..." she whispered to no one. She stood up then carefully placed the picture in a small picture frame then placed it on top of her table beside a picture of Sachiko and her when they were younger. Lying back on her bed Touko recalled the day and conversations she had with Yumi.

_0-0-0_

"_Let's take a picture, Touko-chan." Yumi immediately dragged Touko towards the photo booth sitting in a corner in one of the malls that they were currently wandering. Touko was caught off guard from Yumi's suggestion and just allowed herself to be dragged away by Yumi. "You ready Touko-chan? I'll push the button now." After Yumi had pushed the button the camera shutter clicked one after the other. At one time Yumi had out of impulse jumped onto Touko and hugged her tightly from behind and Touko had sported on a very shocked expression. It was then followed by the same shot but in this one shot Touko was smiling; a smile that expressed true happiness also in this shot one might say that they fit together as if they sisters. _

_0-0-0_

'It was a great day; I don't regret accepting that invitation.' Slowly her eyes started to become heavy and soon she had fallen asleep, with the day's events catching up on her.

-0-0-0-

The next day Yumi and Touko had acted as if they were soeurs which caused quite an uproar from Yumi's fans and from the Lillian Kawaraban as well. Both Yumi and Touko were constantly ambushed and harassed by the Kawaraban and by many others about their current relationship but when Yumi was asked if she had given Touko Matsudaira her rosary already, she had simply declined it but that was not enough to get the Kawaraban off her back. The next question was what had gotten them to back off both Yumi and Touko; for the moment since knowing the kawarabam they are not easily shaken off. "Do you plan to make her your soeur?" Yumi didn't give out a reply immediately, instead she compossed herself before answering "I'll leave that to your imaginations." After she said this Yumi excused herself so that she could go to the Rose Mansion and prepare for the afternoon meeting.

-0-0-0-

Upon arriving at the Rose Mansion Yumi was once again bombarded with questions but this time around it was by her best friend, Yoshino. Her approach was aggressive yet friendly and of course as usual her cousin and onee-sama, Hasekura Rei, couldn't control her. Rei could only sigh at the younger girl's attack on Yumi. "Come on Yumi-san, what really happened?" repeated Yoshino for nth time. Rei, noticing Yumi's troubled face decided to interfere yet what came out of her mouth was complete off track. "Yoshino stop harassing Yumi-chan. Please just calm down and sit for a moment. But Yumi-chan I am also curious as to what exactly happened between you two?" Yumi took the chance to take a seat once Yoshino had also sat down. Quietly she debated on whether or not she should tell Yoshino what happened but when Rosa Foetida asked her she was actually surprised.

The white rose sisters were quietly watching the spectacle unfold before them while sipping tea in their respective seats. The topic interests Noriko so much that at times her face would betray her masked intention which was a definite opposite of her onee-sama. Shimako was wearing her usual smile, not showing any reaction as to what was happening in front of her.

As Yumi was about to answer Rei the meeting room door opened, it was Rosa Chinensis. "Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed. "Gokigenyou everyone sorry for being late"

Sachiko said as she walked towards her seat, at the head of the table, and put her bag down. "What were you talking about? I could hear your muffled voices downstairs from the time I entered the front door."

"We were just asking Yumi-chan about Touko-chan." Rei answered.

"Is that so..." She held back for a moment before continuing "In that case I'm also curious_." 'I'm glad that Touko is starting to open up to Yumi. I am sure with her, Yumi would not feel lonely once I leave this place; she will be in good hands.'_ Sachiko told herself silently.

Yumi gawked at her Onee-sama's request and reluctantly answered them. "I…We went on a date. We watched Wicked, ate lunch then went shopping."

"And…? Or was that all?" asked Yoshino

"Yes."

"Where's the juicy stuff?"

Rei sighed at Yoshino's question once again and before Yumi could answer, who was starting to blush furiously at this point, Sachiko interrupted the flow of words. "Alright, that's enough. Let's start with the meeting so that we can have some work done before the sun sets." Yumi sighed inwardly grateful for her Onee-sama's timed interruption. She stood up and made some tea so that they can already start with the meeting.

The sound of paper shuffling around could be heard in the Rose Mansion. Then a deep, loud, resonating sound was heard; it was the bell that hung in the church that rung every hour. Glancing at her watch, Sachiko started to arrange the papers and said "Its five o'clock. Let's end here and go home." The others had simply nodded at this statement and started fixing their papers as well. While the three Roses fixed the papers the three en bouton's took care of the tea and other things. By five twenty they had finished putting away the papers and the tea sets and they left the Rose Mansion together.

AN: Sorry for the late update.

Drinker: Sorry about that but I've been really busy and as I have stated in my profile this fic will be update roughly every 2-3wks.


	6. Chapter 6

Along the gingko path way the Yamayurikai chattered among themselves and once again the unending assault of questions on Yumi was back. It would seem that her best friend was not entirely satisfied with her answers back at the Rose Mansion and the only reason she has stopped asking them back then was because of Sachiko's interference.

"Come one Yumi-san. Spill it. What are your plans with Touko-chan? Surely you have thought of everything through."

"Well...on that side note everything was more on, how should I say this...out of impulse, spur of the moment kind of thing but still with good intentions in every step."

Upon hearing Yumi's response everybody suddenly stopped in their tracks and stared at Yumi and at the same time all exclaimed at loud 'Eh?!'. Sachiko and Yoshino let out a loud exasperated sighed at Yumi's train of thought and action.

"Yumi-san, I don't really know if what you had done would be a good thing or a bad thing entirely. But since it's you I'm rooting for, I'll place my bet on the 'it not blowing in your face' option. Good luck with that though." Yoshino said while she had clamped her hand on Yumi's shoulders.

When the group had reached the gate; each had gone their separate ways. As Yumi was about to say goodbye to her onee-sama, Sachiko suddenly spoke up.

"Yumi I trust you with the decisions that you had made. It doesn't matter to me who you chose as your Petite Soeur, all that matters is that you are happy and the bond that we share would also be like with the one you will share with your Petite Soeur. That would be me telling you as your onee-sama but the next one would be as Touko-chan's cousin. Thank you, for everything that you have done for her. You've kept your heart open and accepted her for who she is. Thank you."

Yumi just stared at her onee-sama, the words had not yet registered in her mind. Instead of replying Yumi had simply flashed a gentle smile at her onee-sama and hugged her tightly signifying how grateful and happy she was to hear that but still in the end she could not hold back the few tears that had escaped her eyes. After the things that had to be said were done the red rose sisters bid each other goodbye once more.

0-0-0

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-sama."

Hearing that voice, Yumi turned around right after praying to Maria-sama. "Gokigenyou, Touko-chan. How have you been? I hope the Kawaraban hasn't been harassing you relentlessly?" asked Yumi as they walked towards the educational building and hoping to avoid the stares that they have been receiving since they met up by Maria-sama's statue. "I've been fine. But I do have to thank Noriko-san and Kanako-san for helping me out every time the Kawaraban tries to get more info out of me." Yumi had simply chuckled at that statement. "Well that's the Mami-san for you." As they arrived at an intersection, which separates the first and second years, Yumi then faces Touko one last time and said "Touko-chan, let's eat lunch together later. I'll pick you up from your room."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Yumi-sama." Touko said then turned around and headed off to her own room while a large smile, spanning from ear to ear, was evident on her face. When she entered the room Noriko noticed at large smile that Touko had sported on, instead of approaching the roll coiled hair girl she just smiled to herself_. 'I'm glad that Touko is much happier nowadays.'_

During class Touko was far more distracted than usual. Sure she was listening to the teacher, physically she may seem like a studious student but her mind was wandering off somewhere else. _'Lunch… To eat lunch with Yumi-sama, I can't wait. It was a good idea, trusting her seems right. Sachiko-sama chose her for a good reason so I am sure giving her my heart will not be a mistake.' _

The bell rang signalling the end of class and time for lunch. After a few minutes Yumi was standing outside the door of Touko's classroom. Right after Yumi had asked for Touko from one of her classmates, the remaining first years were too giddy in seeing their most favourite en bouton near their classroom. Touko was told by her classmate that Yumi was waiting for her by the door so she grabbed her lunch and greeted Yumi by the door. "Yumi-sama sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine Touko-chan, let's go?"

"Sure"

Unknowingly to the two in the shadows there were two other entities that were following them. Yumi decided to bring Touko to one of the open groves with chairs available for them to sit on. Quietly the two ate their lunch while exchanging light conversation. While behind them their two personal stalkers were happily watching especially the one that goes by the name of Tsutako, who was having a moment of trigger happy with her camera shutter. While her partner, Mami, was too busy taking in the scene with every possible detail her mind can store. The following days were the same Yumi and Touko would eat lunch together and when possible they would also go home together but that was a much rarer occurrence because of their after school activities.

It was another day for them to eat lunch when Yumi had suddenly pointed out "Touko-chan, have you noticed anything...odd?" Touko at first looked at Yumi quizzically then discreetly looked around before answering "Maybe a bit but ignoring them might be better?" Yumi thought about what Touko had said "Maybe you're right." As they have decided to ignore their surroundings and the unusual yet obvious tail, they were somewhat able to eat their lunch peacefully. For the first few days, murmurs here and there could be heard; at first it didn't bother them too much. Soon Yumi's rabid fans had started following them, at the start it was just a couple of students soon it became a horde and it was starting to grate onto Yumi's nerve.

Noticing that Touko was still eating her lunch quietly albeit slowly she instructed her to keep her bento so that when she signals it they would run as fast as their feet can bring them to safety. After a couple of minutes Yumi stood up took hold of Touko's hand and both started running towards the Rose Mansion with their lunches clutched in their free hands.

Arriving at the Rose Mansion both were out of breath, they looked at each other then laughed and looked outside the window, no one following them which was a good thing or it was just that none of them would dare go inside the Rose Mansion without proper invitation from anyone of the Roses or their Petite Soeurs. After they had regained their composure and breath, they went up the second floor.

"Yumi! Touko-chan!" exclaimed Rosa Chinensis.

"Onee-sama, everyone sorry for suddenly barging in here with Touko-chan." said Yumi as she sat down beside Sachiko and motioned for Touko to take a seat beside her.

"What's with all the rush? When we heard the slamming of the door and rushed footsteps downstairs we wondered who would be causing that entire ruckus." Yoshino asked bluntly yet also out of pure curiosity, which was hardly insatiable.

"We are really sorry about that. We just had to get away it was starting to get on my nerves." she said while bringing out her bento so that she could finish eating which Touko followed. At the same time Noriko had placed two cups of tea in front of them, one for each. "Thank you, Noriko-chan." Touko also said her thanks then started eating her bento in silence as Yumi explained to them the situation.

After Yumi had explained to them the situation Noriko who was coincidentally standing near the window saw two shadowy figures standing under a tree. "Umm... Yumi-sama, it would seem that there are still two more of those stalkers of yours that are not relenting."

"Ah don't worry about them Noriko-chan, it's just Mami-san and Tsutako-san they are completely harmless as long as they are satisfied." Yumi answered her nonchalantly.

The other Yamayurikai members just nodded their heads in agreement, knowing full well how those two could be.

"So that was why the two of you rushed here." the bell then rang signalling that there is only 10 minutes left for lunch. The Yamayurikai along with Touko picked up their bentos and left the Rose Mansion. "Yumi lets walk back to class together." Sachiko continued before getting cut off by the bell. Yumi was able to sense that Sachiko wanted to speak with her privately. "Touko-chan, sorry about this but can you go ahead."

"It's ok Yumi-sama I'll head back with Noriko-san and thank you again." Touko bowed her head and left the Rose Mansion with Noriko beside her.

When Touko reached Noriko's side it was then Noriko spoke up "Touko, you seem to be happier ever since you had started to get closer to Yumi-sama."

"Are you trying to insinuate something Noriko-san?" Touko's tone was laced with a hint of anger but tried her best not to show it.

"It's not that Touko I'm just really happy for you. Also you've been sporting on a smile that has reached from ear to ear." Noriko said ending their conversation about her and Yumi. They just continued on walking back to the classroom and talked about something else.

0-0-0

While walking back to the classroom, the red rose sister had not said anything to each other since they left the rose mansion. But Yumi knows that her onee-sama wants to tell her something so she just patiently waited for her to say something. "Yumi, I know that I have already told you that I do not care who you would choose as your Petite Soeur but with you spending most of your time with Touko-chan, it is just sending a whole different message to the outside world. I think you already know the reason why Mami-san, Tsutako-san and all of those fans of yours are following or stalking as you would call them you around the campus especially during lunch time. It's not that I am pressuring you to find a Petite Soeur and most certainly not forcing you to make Touko-chan your Soeur now you know that but I think if you just gave Touko-chan your rosary all your problems would be solved, especially those rumours that are circling around."

Yumi was silent for a moment before answering her onee-sama "I understand what you are trying to tell me onee-sama and I'm grateful for the concern but I don't think giving Touko-chan my rosary at this stage would be a good idea, I want to know her more. In actuality I am scared that she might reject my rosary once more if I try to push her too hard, but I am willing to wait for her because in my heart I know that there is no other person whom I would want as my Petite Soeur but Touko-chan."

After hearing her little sister's reply Sachiko had simply smiled at her Petite Soeur and truthfully she was really happy about Yumi's immense growth over the year_. 'She will make a great onee-sama to Touko-chan and undoubtedly a wonderful Rosa chinensis.'_ The two Soeurs continued their walk back to their own respective classrooms in silence.

0-0-0

Touko was about to leave the educational building when someone called out to her. "Touko-chan!" the owner of the voice got closer to the younger girl as she fixed herself. "Yes, I was just about to leave Yumi-sama."

"Let's walked together till the subway." offered, no, stated Yumi.

"Sure." Touko replied too happily, the tone of her voice did not go unnoticed by the Chinensis en bouton.

While walking towards the gate the two were happily chatting when suddenly a strong wind swept by causing Touko to grab onto Yumi's arm out of impulse and the need to grab onto something. Of course this act shocked Yumi a bit but instead of reacting negatively she intertwined her fingers with Touko's and held the girl, telling her that its fine if she continues to hold on to her like that.

Touko was about to retract her body from Yumi's arm when she felt the older girls hand intertwined with hers, noticing the hidden message that Yumi was sending her she just stayed there clutching onto her arm.

To anyone to who would look at the two would think that they are Soeurs especially with the way Touko took hold of Yumi's arm. This did not go unnoticed by Tsutako who as usual was lurking around the school grounds hoping to get good pictures that she can 'sell' to the Kawaraban. She had a grin spanning from ear to ear as she took several shots of the two unknowing ladies.

"Touko-chan I just want to make sure, as of late you aren't being unnecessarily harassed by anyone you?"

"Don't worry about that Yumi-sama but thank you for the concern and no one has been harassing me as you would call it as of the late."

"That's good."

The two continued to walk silently when suddenly Touko let go of Yumi's arm, stopped in her tracks and asked her "Yumi-sama, I just want to know, why had you bothered with someone like me who had hurt you so much and even rejected your rosary?"

Yumi was caught off guard by the question thrown at her that she had also stopped walking when she did not hear another set of footsteps following her. She turned around to face Touko and slowly approached the girl then placed her palm against Touko's cheek and sweetly, caringly, softly with a sincere smile plastered onto her face answered her. "Touko-chan, please don't say such self-depreciating things like 'people like me' you don't deserve to be called that especially by you yourself. Don't lump yourself with people like that, you are special, you are different, you are Touko-chan."

Touko, who still had that fiery personality within her, could not wait for Yumi's answer and pleadingly asked her once more but this time with a different question but still asking for the same answer. "Even then, why did you still bother with me?" _'This will determine everything…'_

Yumi took her hands off Touko's cheek, turned around and started walking once more. "You don't know?" Touko followed Yumi as she continued walking so that she can hear this peculiar senior's answer. "I didn't dig for the reason why you ran away from home. Even when I knew that something was bothering you I didn't force you to tell me but I knew that you needed a place to vent out." They stopped in front of Maria-sama, Yumi clasped her hands together and said a silent prayer when she finished, she continued her conversation with Touko "At that time I also hadn't pressed you on what kind of people your parents are, what your relationship with them is like now, or what kind of childhood you had. Those things are of an entire different dimension of feeling towards you…"

Upon hearing Yumi's reply Touko had just reassured herself of trusting Yumi, giving her heart to her would be a good choice, it would be good for her but when Yumi had mentioned her childhood her mind made a big detour to pain and anger; _'You knew! How dare you take advantage of me like that! But who told you?'_ rage and pain had took control of her thoughts and emotions. "Is that so? Is that how it is?" Yumi reeled back at the tone Touko was using even the expression that held Touko's face kept her at bay. "The times that we had spent together were just a rouse? A pathetic excuse so that you can pity me? I bet you had felt pretty good when we spent all those times together thinking that you were doing something good for me!"Yumi just watched the girl; shocked written all over her face. The words that Touko was throwing at her were far more deadly than poison its self.

"If I can be myself? I am special? Different? It has nothing to do with my parents? My childhood? I thought it was strange! There's no way you could wish for me to be your sister or at the very least a real friend! Now I know!" she spat the words with anger, hate laced in her voice

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked her, softening her voice as if hoping that it would calm the younger girl down. "Aren't you misunderstanding something?" As Yumi was about to approach Touko, the latter then stepped back and screamed "Don't come toward me! Don't get any closer than that!"

"Touko-chan..." slowly Yumi extended her hand towards Touko but then…

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" Touko screamed at the top of her lungs just so that the tears would not come out, just not yet. 'I trusted you…and now…'

Slowly Yumi retracted her hand, "I understand. It would seem that no matter what I say now, you will not listen." She walked past Touko, holding back the tears that are threatening to escape her eyes. Before actually leaving the said girl she turned back facing Touko and calmly told her "Touko-chan, count one to one hundred from where you are and don't move before you've finished counting." Touko's deathly glare followed Yumi's retreating back to a certain point and slowly counted one to one hundred. She then closed her eyes as she counted and upon reaching the end, she opened her eyes and saw that no one was there. She was all alone once more. _'Trust…it really is a fragile, fickle thing…'_

AN: After 3 weeks give or take, I'm finally free from all my projects. The past weeks were really hell so here's an update and sorry for the long delay hope that you would enjoy this chapter. Currently writing chapter 7 :D


	7. Chapter 7

The bus driver had to repeatedly call his stop since Yumi was not moving an inch from her seat after a few more times did Yumi take note of what was happening. Immediately she stood up, getting out of her daze, thanked the driver and got off the bus. Upon arriving home Yuuki was the first one to greet her.

"Ah Yumi, welcome home you're early today."

Yumi had simply nodded at her brother in response and went straight to her room. Yuuki had watched his sister walk away from him, obviously with a troubled mind. 'I wonder what's bothering her, she was just so happy then now this. Did she and Sachiko-san have an argument, again? No I don't think that's it, if it was she would be crying and sulking right now. Maybe it's Touko-san? Could be, she's sporting on a different kind of saddened look upon her. I'll go talk to her later to be sure that she's alright.'

Yumi slumped down on her bed still thinking about Touko, she couldn't think of anything as to why Touko would suddenly react that way. Sure she wanted to get close to her and get to know her more but why would Touko think that she just pitied her for some odd reason. Slowly she turned on her back with her arm placed on her forehead. 'Should I tell onee-sama what happened? Maybe I should call her.' she then glanced at the clock in her room '03:30'. 'Maybe later, she's might not be at home yet.' She stayed lying on her bed as she tried to think up of a way to solve this misunderstanding with Touko.

* * *

She felt alone upon opening her eyes, no one was within the vicinity but surely she had calmed down after she had counted to one hundred. 'I told her to stay away, not wanting to do anything with her but still when she had calmly told me, no more like ordered me, to count from one to one hundred and not to move from this spot till I finish counting I did it without a second thought. I pushed her away yet an unknown feeling has stayed, always finding a way to attract me back to her.' Touko still could not understand what is it that draws her to Yumi so much even if this had just happened, her mind and heart still yearns for her attention, and it still listens to what she says. She shakes her head in frustration and thinks about how Yumi could have known; the first two people that came into her mind were Sachiko and Kashiwagi. At the thought of this her feet brought her to the third year section where she had assumed Sachiko would be since Yumi had gone home, meaning that the Yamayurikai does not have a meeting today. 'Could she have told her? But for what purpose? Out of self pity for me, that which she could not do anything about, had pushed it onto Yumi-sama just because that girl has too much big of a heart.'

Class 3 - Pine group. Spotting Sachiko talking with her classmates, Touko politely, but urgency and rush could be heard in the beat, knocked on door of the pine class.

"Excuse me." she said, anger was laced in her voice.

Coincidently Sachiko was near the front door talking with her classmates. Upon hearing the unwelcomed interruption and familiar voice Sachiko turned her head towards the source. She was actually surprised to see Touko standing there for a fact that when she looked out the window moments ago she saw Touko with Yumi on their way home.

"Touko-chan." she said with a surprised tone.

"Sachiko-sama, may I please talk with you in private."

Sachiko excused herself from her friends and led the younger girl to a much more private place.

"What can I do for you Touko-chan."

"Did you say anything to Yumi-sama?" Touko angrily asked Sachiko.

Sachiko sensed that Touko has some issues with her at the same time she was at lost at what Touko was talking about but when she asked Touko back the younger girl slightly held back at what she was about to say. Suddenly Sachiko told Touko to speak up, confronting her head on which in turn Touko started to open up yet the fire in her still burning wildly.

"My birth! When did you tell her? You should have remembered it!" This time Touko was letting her emotions run off course, attacking Sachiko with her words.

Once again Sachiko could not understand what Touko was getting angry about and it was starting to get to her. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Please don't play dumb! I'm talking about the fact that I am not the Matsudaira's daughter!" Touko fired back at Sachiko, she could not tolerate Sachiko's feigned ignorance about the topic. But after her barrage of words were done the expression that she saw and heard from Sachiko shocked her.

"Touko-chan, you aren't the daughter Mr. And Mrs. Matsudaira gave birth to?"

This was definitely new news for Sachiko, she could not believe what she was hearing. "Then..." Touko mumbled. "Unfortunately, this is my first time hearing about this." Sachiko said. "But... No! That's a lie." "It's the truth." Touko just stood there trying to figure out who could have told Yumi about her birth, since Sachiko was out of the question the only other person that she could think of was Kashiwagi but it couldn't have she thought to herself. "You have been patronizing." At this Touko immediately bowed down and apologized to Sachiko but Sachiko did not accept the apology instead she had bluntly told her. "Not to me. But to Yumi and I am sure that she doesn't even know about it. But even if she finds out about your family circumstances she is not the type to look or treat you any differently. I know this well because I am her onee-sama. And honestly I am staring to pity Yumi for all she thinks about is you." When everything was said Sachiko turned her back and left Touko on her own.

Touko just stood there taking in what Sachiko had just told her, her mind going back through her last conversation with Yumi. "Everything was my...misunderstanding..." she drawled on this and her mind was racing on what she is going to do. Slowly she crumpled on to the ground crying 'I'm scared...Yumi-sama...' and started counting, remembering what Yumi had told her. Quietly she cried to herself on the ground while counting at the same time completely unaware of her surroundings. Suddenly had hand fell upon her shoulder, when she looked up she saw Noriko with a worried look upon her face. Upon seeing a familiar and friendly face in an instant she took hold of Noriko and started bawling louder. Noriko in turned had simply held onto Touko and supported her friend in their pain.

* * *

It was out of pure coincidence that Noriko had cleaning duty that day so she had stayed later than usual at school. She was on her way home when she heard some sobbing behind one the buildings, out of curiosity she took a peak and when she saw Touko on the ground quietly she approached the girl and confronted her.

* * *

Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on her door; she turned her head towards the door and said "Come in." After hearing the approval to enter, Yuuki casually strode in his sisters room and nonchalantly asked if he could borrow her dictionary. With the dictionary in hand he suddenly asks her "What's troubling you?" Yumi stared at her brother for a moment before answering "A lot of things..." and she shifted her eyes back elsewhere. Instead of accepting her answer Yuuki asked her another question "Sachiko-san?"

"No, onee-sama and I are in good terms."

"That's good to hear." He then decided to leave Yumi with her thoughts for now since it would seem that she is still not willing to talk about it '5...4...' as he was about to close the door to Yumi's room '...3...2...1...0'. "What would you do if a misunderstanding was caused between you and a friend?" Yuuki stopped in his tracks at the question that was suddenly thrown at him slowly he returned back into the room, closed the door and looked at her. He knew his sister too well. He took a seat on the chair and listened intently to Yumi's recount of what caused her troubles.

"Don't you think that you should wait." he supplied to her troubles "wait for her to come to you, it seems that she is that type of person, don't you think?" he continued right after seeing Yumi's expression of 'I don't fully understand what it is you are suggesting that I do.' "Wait, it's all you have to do nothing more."

"It might work, but are you sure Yuuki?" It's not that Yumi doesn't trust her brother's advice it was just that she doesn't want anything to go wrong with Touko. "It will, don't worry about it too much." With that said Yuuki stood up and left Yumi to her thoughts once more but before he had fully closed the door "Thank you." she said to him and he had only smiled at what she said and left her alone.

* * *

The next day at school Touko had completely avoided Yumi at all cost. Even when they had come across each other at the hallway Touko had completely ignored Yumi and pretended that she didn't see her. While Touko had a one track mind of ignoring and avoiding Yumi, the other girl had other ideas. Yumi had been wondering the whole day why Touko have been avoiding her with that look plastered onto her face. Sure she could understand why she would avoid her but the look that Touko had been sporting on every time she saw her it made her curious and it pained her to see Touko sporting on that forlorn look even though the younger girl was trying her best to hide it from her fellow classmates, Yumi could still see it in her eyes how lonely she was feeling. 'Touko why do you feel abandoned, what had happened after I had left you? I know that I should keep my distance from you for now, to allow you to find yourself once more. But seeing you so pained...I just…cannot take it.'

* * *

Upon seeing Touko first thing in the morning Noriko approached her cautiously yet Touko had acted as if nothing had happened the day before. "Touko..."

"Gokigenyou, Noriko." Touko replied to her and started walking towards the classroom, shooting down any chances for her to start up a conversation. Noriko had simply watched her friend's retreating back before catching up to her.

In class, Touko was physically present but her mind was not absorbing anything the teacher said. Noriko had noticed the odd behaviour and concern had washed over her in an instant. 'I can't take it anymore, seeing her like that.' When lunch break came, Noriko immediately headed to the Rose Mansion hoping to catch Yumi alone. Upon arriving at the Rose Mansion Noriko was delighted to see that Yumi was alone. Being the younger of the two she offered to make her some tea, which Yumi happily accepted. While sipping tea Yumi suddenly spoke up catching Noriko completely off guard.

"Noriko-chan..."

Noriko looked up from her cup and replied immediately. "Yes?"

"I want to ask you something and I wouldn't mind of Yoshino-san or Shimako-san were to overhear us." Yumi said.

Noriko did not expect to hear this from Yumi, and the way she had reacted to the statement had given her away despite the fact that it was Yumi that she talking to. Yumi had, in turn, took note of Noriko's reaction and has asked the younger girl if something was wrong, even when Noriko had answered that nothing was wrong, Yumi was quick with her follow up.

"Did you think that I was going to ask about Touko-chan?"

Yumi was certainly much more attentive today and quite full of surprises that Noriko was not used to this kind of Yumi. "Yes." Yumi was happy that Touko had friends like Noriko, so she was not that worried about her. "Nothing much have changed since then, so there is nothing to talk about. But if you have anything that you want to ask me, please go ahead. I don't know if I can give you a satisfying answer."

Noriko steeled herself before asking Yumi. When Noriko had cleared her mind it was then that she asked Yumi. "Do you like Touko?" Yumi had simply and wholeheartedly answered Noriko with a resounding 'yes' and it was enough for Noriko to believe and trust Yumi that Touko would be alright with her and she would be taken care of. Soon after, the rest of the Yamayurkai had entered and started on their lunch meeting.

* * *

After school, Touko had skipped drama club practice and decided to head home immediately. Her head was filled with thoughts, specifically Yumi. 'I can't avoid her forever, especially when she becomes Rosa Chinensis. Just approaching her is just too much for me right now but I need to find a way to apologize for telling her to leave me alone, for accusing her. The first person to break down my barriers and made me comfortable. I can't afford to lose her.' While in deep thought Touko had not noticed that someone was calling out to her till a hand touched her shoulder. The touch brought her out of her reverie and silently stared at the man before speaking. "Onii-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, I'll bring you home Touko." He stated and motioned for Touko to follow him. Touko had quietly followed Kashiwagi to his car, since then Touko had not said a word to Kashiwagi once more. Kashiwagi was getting worried at how Touko was acting, especially the facial expression that she is currently sporting in front of him; which is definitely not a usual for Touko. During the ride Touko had simply looked out the window, her thoughts were back to Yumi.

"Touko, Did something happen between you and Yumi-chan?"

It took her a few seconds before the question registered in her mind, in an instant she immediately shot down the question but Kashiwagi was relentless. He kept on throwing questions at Touko despite the laters obvious want to avoid talking about the subject. The only time that he had stopped with his questions was when they stopped for a quick break but as they were about to leave once more Kashiwagi asked Touko again.

"Touko, it is obvious that something has happened between you and Yumi-chan. You had a completely different disposition when you started getting close to her and now all of that cheerfulness has disappeared also I haven't seen you with Yumi-chan as of late." Touko had just looked at her cousin and took in what he said, still not responding to his statement. "I won't pester you about it anymore but allow me to just say this. If you keep on acting like this, closing your heart to everyone, no one will want to 'chase' after you." With that the conversation had ended and Touko just absorbed what he said and tried to think of a way to fix her problem with Yumi with what Kashiwagi had told her.

AN: Sorry for the super late update. . I've been really busy and one heck of writer's block. Hope you had enjoyed this chapter despite the late update. Please R&R. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks, it was two weeks till Valentines and the Lillian Kawaraban has decided to make a repeat of last year's event; Valentines Treasure Hunt. Mami, the current head of the Lillian Kawaraban, is currently discussing the event with the en buton's, a repeat of last year' event. Despite Yoshino's vehement objection to the idea, she was outnumbered with both Sachiko and Rei's approval of the event also any objections that she wanted to voice out was shot down by Mami. During the meeting Yumi suddenly had a great idea while talking to Yoshino. She had suggested to Mami that they allow the middle schoolers to join the treasure hunt, reasoning that since some had tried to sneak in the event last year so why not give them a chance to join in as well. In response Mami had taken the suggestion and will try to get the teachers approval for it.

The following day during one of the breaks Sachiko had come across Touko along the courtyard in which Touko had simply walked past Sachiko and ignored her. Sachiko on the other hand stopped in her tracks and directed a question at Touko without even calling out to the younger one.

"You're afraid, aren't you?'

Touko had stopped and turned to face Sachiko, she did not respond to Sachiko's question and just continued to stare at the older girl.

"You're afraid of facing her, aren't you? That's why you run away."

"Running away? What am I running away for? There is no reason for me to run away from anything." Touko had forcefully said.

"You're scared. You're afraid of her. Don't worry I myself am afraid."

At this statement Touko was shocked at what she just heard. Here standing in front of her was The Rosa Chinensis, the Ice Princess of Lillian, telling her that she was also afraid. But what she could not comprehend was as to how and why she would be afraid especially of her. The expression upon Touko's face was enough of an answer for Sachiko and continued speaking despite the fact that it was starting to look like she was just talking to herself.

"It's because I love her." Sachiko had said this with a big smile plastered onto her face. "It certainly is difficult having your weaknesses prodded at, but more importantly, it's more painful not being together with her. You know I have started to think that if there are parts of me that I don't like, and then it will be good if I change those aspects while I'm being reflected in the mirror that is called Yumi."

Touko had simply kept silent for a moment before speaking up again but this time the proud mask of Touko had fallen apart in front of Sachiko once more, she looked away from her as she spoke. "Why are you telling me this now? I' m already..."

Sachiko had cut off Touko and spoke "I've prepared myself for the day that Yumi will find a petite soeur. I wonder what kind of younger sister she'll be. It's both fun and lonely thinking about what that girl will be in life. But Yumi can't be mistaken about who she chooses as her sister. That's what I believed and that's what I want to believe even now." with those words she left Touko in the wide open space.

Touko just stood there allowing the information to sink in; she walked around in a daze till she reached the classroom and sat on her chair. Her movements were robot like and everything was on auto pilot. Even when the bell rang, throughout the afternoon classes she was not herself. Right after class she didn't even bother to attend drama practice and had decided to go straight home.

* * *

Noriko had seen her friend enter the room and just quietly sat on her chair. She had also noticed that the usual air that Touko wore was not present. As she was about to approach Touko the bell had suddenly rang signaling the start of afternoon classes. During class Noriko was still distracted with Touko's attitude. _'What's the matter with her? The last time she was like this was when she and Yumi-sama had a falling out. Wait! Maybe it's about Yumi-sama again. But she has been avoiding her since that incident...' _her thoughts were interrupted when the teacher had called her attention to read out a page in the book that was being discussed.

After class Noriko had decided to confront Touko about her troubles before she meet up with Shimako. But as she was about to get near Touko one of her classmates had called for her thus allowing Touko to leave ahead of her. Right after she finished her business Noriko Immediately left the room in hopes that she could catch up to Touko before she left the campus. As Noriko neared the statue of Maria-sama Noriko had took a sudden stop, there in front of Maria-sama was Touko and Yumi. Immediately she didn't think of interrupting the two since she remembered what Yumi had told her _'I love her.'_ quietly she stood from afar and observed the two.

While Touko walked towards the gate no one had really taken note of her but when she arrived at Maria-sama's statute she had suddenly stopped. There standing in front of Maria-sama was Yumi; praying. At first she froze at the sight of her but then she steeled her resolve in accordance to what she had decided earlier on, she had decided to confront Yumi, to fix their relationship she needs to make the first move or else things will not go back to the way it was before. She quietly and patiently waited for Yumi to finish praying before acting out her plan.

The Yamayurikai didn't have a meeting for today so Yumi had decided to head home early while she walked towards the gate a number of students, mostly first year greeted her. Upon reaching Maria-sama's statute she stopped and silently prayed_. '...Maria-sama...I hope that my relationship with Touko-chan would get fixed...'_ silently Yumi finished her prayer but upon opening her eyes she didn't expect for the same person that she was praying for to be so near her, to be standing in front of her. She looked at Touko with a bit of surprise.

"Ah...! Touko-chan, you surprised me."

It was now or never Touko thought, she drew up her strength and started. "Yumi-sama...About before..." Before Touko could finish Yumi interrupted her, she knew where this conversation was heading, and said "Touko-chan, would you mind if we continue this in a much more private place? We could go to the Rose Mansion." Touko had slightly tensed at the said location and before she could say anything Yumi continued "Don't worry no one is there, Rei-sama and Yoshino-san are busy with the kendo club today, Shimako-san has other plans and Onee-sama said she has to attend to some family business." Touko had only nodded at this and quietly followed Yumi to the Rose Mansion.

* * *

Noriko quietly watched the scene unfold in front of her but when she spotted the two walking away, she followed from a distance and tried to observe the two but it would seem that they were just walking together as of now. Noriko stopped a few meters behind them when she saw them walk in the Rose Mansion from here she had decided to leave them alone for now since if she suddenly entered the Rose Mansion Touko might suddenly leave or they would just wait for her to finish her business before continuing. She looked at her watch and saw the time _'Oh no! I was supposed to meet up with onee-sama minutes ago.'_ immediately she went back to the classroom to get her book bag and meet up with Shimako by the Sakura trees.

Yumi took off her coat, hung it on one of the empty chairs and motioned for Touko to take a seat. "I'll get us some tea." Touko quickly stood up and offered to make the tea telling Yumi to take a seat, but Yumi had declined her saying that Touko is a guest and that she should just sit and wait till the tea is done. After waiting for a few minutes the tea was done and Yumi took a seat adjacent to Touko. "So...Touko-chan shall we continue where we left off by the Maria-sama statue?" Touko quietly sipped the tea that was served to her and had simply nodded at Yumi's question. She bit down on her pride and stood up from her seat and bowed in front of Yumi. "Yumi-sama, I'm sorry for accusing you of various things despite all the things that you have done for me. I...I..." _'No, I will not cry. I will hold on to these tears for as long as I can. I will not show anyone else any weakness beyond this.'_ these were just some of the things that were running through Touko's mind. Yumi was shocked at Touko's actions and quietly as Touko was trying to say a few more words she took the younger girl into her arms and embraced her tightly as if fearing that she would disappear at any moment. Silence engulfed the two, save for Touko's muffled cries for a moment before Yumi spoke up "Its fine Touko-chan, its fine." as she said this; she slowly patted Touko's head to calm her down.

Touko had promised herself that she wouldn't cry she wouldn't show weakness but when Yumi had suddenly hugged her she could not control her feelings and everything just poured out. She had once again sobbed in the embrace of Yumi. This moment was just like the time when she and her parents had a falling out; always, it was always Yumi the one other person who, outside of her family, would always chase after her or even when she thought that Yumi had stopped as well; Yumi was still looking out for her, she had never stopped caring.

No words were shared between the two for a while; they just stood there enjoying each other's presence. Savouring the stillness of the moment; fearing as if this moment would never come again. After a while the two separated from each other, Yumi used her thumb to wipe away some of Touko's tears and flashed a caring smile at her. Touko reciprocated those feelings as well, a small smile was forming on her lips as well _'Hmm...This is good...this will do...I...now...understand.'_ Yumi then spoke up "Touko-chan..." this time it was Touko who interrupted Yumi. "Yumi-sama, would you please allow me this chance to make it up to you?"

"It's okay Touko-chan, there is no need to..." she said this with a smile and reassuring tone but she never got a chance to finish the sentence once more."Please Yumi-sama will you at least accompany me this weekend? I won't take no for answer, please." Touko had said this in such a convincing and lovable way that Yumi couldn't refuse even after Touko had said that she won't take no for an answer. Yumi had simply smiled at Touko and told her 'yes' but when she asked as to where she's going to be taking her all Touko had said was that everything will be a surprise.

Yumi had accepted that answer and went to reheat some more tea since the first batch had gone cold from the time that she made it and once more Touko had offered to make it in her place but Yumi had declined her offer once again with the same reasons as before. The two had a few more cups of tea and a long talk before deciding to head home, also it was almost four in the afternoon. They left the rose mansion and had gone home together; going their separate ways at the bus stop.

Yumi had gone home with a happy disposition and when Yuuki had seen this he was happy that his sister's back to her old cheerful self. The same could be said about Touko, on her way home she was already planning her day with Yumi this coming weekend, which she couldn't wait for.

* * *

AN: A new chapter is up! After so many months of not updating, I am so sorry about that. School was really hectic for me this year but since school is out I had the time and peace of mind to write this down. :D Since its Christmas, Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year! As a way to make up for not being able to update for the past few months I present to you a double update :D Hope you enjoy chapter 8&9. Please R&R. Thanks for the continued support .


	9. Chapter 9

The following day Noriko had took note of the sudden change in Touko, she was more cheerful and there was this certain air about her that she hadn't seen for the longest time; she wasn't complaining or anything though she was just really happy for her friend. Noriko just had to approach the girl and experience the change first hand. "You seem happier than usual." Touko faced the source of the voice and bluntly replied "What makes you say that Noriko-san?" Noriko though about it for awhile before answering "Your 'aura' today is different, it has that same feel when you and Yumi-sama started getting close to each other."

"That's quite an observation you have there."

Noriko had simply shrugged off the answer and started walking towards the Rose Mansion and left Touko to get to her drama practice. Upon entering the Rose Mansion Noriko had instantly took note of a different aura emanating from Yumi. _'Something definitely happened between those two after entering the Rose Mansion yesterday. But I can't get through Touko and most likely getting Yumi-sama to tell me would be a lot harder; lately she's been getting good at keeping secrets.'_ Noriko decided to put that off for a while and decided to start on her fair share of work seeing that the other two en butons have already started. Nothing much had happened during the meeting and they had ended earlier than expected. So Noriko had decided to use this opportunity to at least try to get something out of Yumi but as she was about to get to it Yumi had announced that she had to leave first because of some family matters.

* * *

While heading towards the theatre _'Noriko really had an eye for these things as of late...'_ Touko said to herself while walking. Her thoughts suddenly went back to the incident from yesterday _'Maybe if I had just gone about things in a different manner maybe, just maybe we could had a different kind of relationship.'_ silently Touko was happy for the outcome despite all the pains and troubles that she had put the older girl through. A small smile was forming upon her lips as she thought about it.

* * *

_'That was close, I could tell that Noriko wanted to ask me something and most likely it is related to Touko-chan.' _as Yumi pondered over Noriko's action she quietly strode towards the campus exit. As she neared a fork someone had called out to her. "Yumi-sama!" she stopped so that the other person could catch up. "Touko-chan heading home already? Did drama practice end early today?" Touko had just nodded at this and the two silently walked side by side for the duration of the walk until Touko had spoken up. "Yumi-sama about tomorrow..."

"Hmm..."

"Let's meet up at the train station at around nine am near the ticket booth."

"Okay. Can I know where we're going?"

Immediately Touko answered in a cheerful tone. "It's going to be a surprise."

In the past Touko would either go around the topic, say it in an arrogant way or both. Things really had changed especially Touko she had started to give out a different aura and a lot of people are starting to take note of this sudden change; a welcomed change. Yumi had simply said yes to this and bid Touko goodbye "I'll see you tomorrow Touko-chan be careful on your way home." Touko bowed at this thanked her and also told her to have a safe trip home.

* * *

Eight am. Yumi was still at home being undecided on what to wear and of course as usual Yuuki took care of things for her; sometimes it would seem that the two should have been born the other way around but nevertheless they would both make up for each other's lost.

Eight am. Things at the Matsudaira household could be said to be the same. Touko stood in front of her bed also still undecided on what to wear but she being an only child made her decisions on her own, so it took her some time but eventually she was able to pick out a suitable outfit.

Eight forty-five. Yumi stood near the ticketing booth and occasionally glancing at her watch 'It's still early'. Quietly she waited for Touko to arrive but at the same time she was excited for the trip 'Just thinking about where Touko could be taking me today is making me too excited'. While Yumi quietly pondered over her thoughts Touko had just arrived at the station and was searching for Yumi near the ticketing booth. After a few minutes Touko taps Yumi from behind by the shoulder and the two exchanged a short 'Gokigenyou.' before heading out. As Yumi started to walk towards the train Touko called out to her and pointed at the other direction which in turn caused Yumi's curiosity and excitement to go up a notch.

Touko brought Yumi farther and farther away from Tokyo, they were heading farther north. They did. Not only ride a train but a bus as well, at sometimes they would stop by a shop or two and the conversation between the two never ceased which Yumi was grateful for. It was almost noon, they have arrived at another station as Yumi was walking towards the train station Touko once again called out to her and pointed out a bus. As she neared it she took note of the words written at the side 'Matsudaira Hospital' _'Touko-chan's family hospital? I never thought that it would be this far.'_ she followed Touko in the bus and took a seat beside her, taking the outer seat. While looking at the scenery outside as the bus passed by the sights Touko suddenly spoke up but this time it wasn't about random things, taking out a picture she showed it to Yumi. "My mother is in this picture." She pointed out her mother and kept the picture. "My grandfather owns this hospital..." as Touko was telling her story a thought has suddenly crossed Yumi's _mind 'Could this be the reason why Touko had left home? and ended up at my place that night.'_ "...it's going to close down soon. Grandfather is about to retire. When I told him that I would like to inherit it he said that I didn't need to, telling him my reasons were not enough to convince him he just continued in telling me that it was already enough." The bus then took a stop and Touko motioned for Yumi to get out of the bus and follow her.

In the hospital Yumi quietly watched Touko interact with the patients as well as the staff _'This is a side of Touko-chan that I haven't seen. From the way that she interacts with them I could conclude that she comes here often. I guess this hospital is an important piece in her life.'_ her thoughts were interrupted when Touko called out to her. "Yumi-sama, how about we get some lunch? I'm guessing you would be hungry already but the same goes for me."

"Sure Touko-chan, lead the way. But will you at least let me pay for our food."

Touko stopped walking and faced Yumi "No. I can't allow Yumi-sama to pay for our meal; I was the one who had invited you to join me in this little trip so how could I ask you to pay for me." Yumi could see Touko's point but she was still relentless as usual. "That maybe true Touko-chan but you had already paid for my fare coming here. At least allow me to treat you lunch." Yumi said with such finality and determination in her voice that Touko had no choice but to allow the older girl to pay for their lunch. The two ate their lunch at the hospital cafeteria and despite the fact that it was a weekend and a hospital full of people the cafeteria was not that crowded so the two was able to get some decent seats. As they were enjoying their meal, from behind, someone had suddenly called out to Touko.

"Touko!" Upon hearing the voice Touko stood up and quickly approached the owner of the voice, hugging him tightly by the waist. "Grandfather!" Yumi had done the same but did not approach the man and just stood by the table and wait for Touko for the introduction.

"How have you been? I've recently learned that you have caused quite a ruckus back home." he playfully chided her. She looked at him while her arm was still encircled around the older man's waist and said "Mou! Grandfather, that was from last year. Ah! Before I forget this is Fukuzawa Yumi-sama, an upperclassman from school. I am showing her around today." Yumi stepped closer as Touko started to introduce her to the older man. She bowed and introduced herself "A pleasure to meet you sir."

"Same here. Ah! You're Sachiko's little sister?" he inquired. Yumi simply nodded at this and Touko asked her grandfather as to how did he know. "Saiko-san, Sachiko's mother had told me so much about you. Thank for watching over Touko" his hand then goes on top to Touko's head "and please continue doing so, she may sometime be a little handful but please." Yumi had bowed before the man and cheerfully told him a 'yes'. The older Matsudaira left the two to continue eating stating that he was currently needed elsewhere and that they should continue to enjoy their stay.

After eating their fill Touko brought Yumi to the children's area and there both Lillian students interacted with them happily. On their way home Touko decided to take a little detour, she led Yumi to a forest clearing with a path that followed to the street. While walking the two exchanged stories, it was then that Yumi had taken note the other changes about Touko. _'She is starting to open up more. It's a slow but it's a start...'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Touko stopped in front of a bend; she looked at the younger girl and decided to not say anything when she sensed that Touko wanted to say something.

Touko looked out into the open by the bend and started speaking. "There had been an accident here years back. It was a family of three, a couple and a new born baby. A truck from the other lane had gone out of control and crashed into the car. When rescuers arrived they didn't expect what they saw. Both parents were dead but luckily the child survived but now an orphan, the only living relative was a grandmother who was hospitalized here. She couldn't raise the child so the child was placed in an orphanage." She then stopped for while holding in the tears that were threatening to pour down. Yumi had took note of this and held her hand; to let her know that she is there. But Touko's next action surprised her; Touko hugged her and stayed that way as she continued with her story.

"That baby, I was that child." She was not stifling her cries. "I…I had lost my parents once…"

"It's okay. You-"

"No, please listen. I want you to know." Yumi did not respond and allowed Touko to continue. "My grandmother was not able enough to raise me. Then all of the sudden the Matsudaira's adopted me and raised me." She then took out the picture that she had shown to Yumi earlier. "This is my mother" and she then pointed to another person on the picture. "And this is the person who gave birth to me. It would seem that they were classmates in high school." Tears were not freely flowing on her cheeks. "I had known for a long time that I was not really the Matsudaira's child. I overheard some unsympathetic adults talk about it. I love my current parents and I have hurt them…" Touko walked away from Yumi and turned her back towards her.

"Why are you telling me this?" As Yumi said this she took this chance to walk behind Touko.

"It's because I want Yumi-sama to know everything about me." She then turned her head around but was stopped as Yumi's hands took her head and wiped away the tears. She was slightly shocked from this action but a small smile slowly crept up to her face.

Yumi was happy when Touko answered her that way 'This was the secret that Kashiwagi-san was talking about.' As she wiped Touko's tears away, she gave her a warm smile and simply hugged her. _'Words cannot even describe this moment.'_

* * *

The two took the train back home. They were the only ones in the cart so were had more time to be alone with each other. The two sat side by side, neither one speaking till Touko decided to break the silence. "I hated you. You had everything and looked like that nothing ever bothers you."

"I am just as average and get confused as everyone else."

"Yes, I understand that now."

Yumi silently studied Touko as she spoke of praises about Yumi. "Ever since I saw you in the Valentines event last year the first thing that came into mind was 'I want to be like her.' But when I met you for the first time and time again it then dawned on me that I can't be like you. It even bordered to the point that I should not around you; I shouldn't taint you. But despite all the walls that I have placed to get away from you, you steadily destroyed each and every one. I couldn't keep up, as I put a new one you would destroy the older one."

Yumi slightly pouted at Touko and said "Could you not please talk about someone as if they are horrible monsters."

"But it's true! Despite all the kindness that you have shown me all I have was to be mean to you. Then the rumour started, that I was a candidate to become your petite soeur. I frantically denied it in my heart; I know that it would be impossible for me to be your petite soeur. But in reality you were just looking out for me. Things never changed even when we had that issue, you still came back for me but once more I had pushed you away…"

Yumi interrupted Touko from finishing her sentence and simply said "I'm sorry." and intertwined her fingers with hers. Touko looked at their hands then back at Yumi's smiling face, she then looked away making sure that Yumi had not taken note of the redness of her cheeks. Yumi then looked out the window watching the scenery pass by her musings was interrupted when she felt something against her shoulder when she looked Touko had already rested her head upon her shoulder. In turn she also lightly rested her head upon Touko's and the two quietly slept their way home.

* * *

The next day at school Yumi was in a very bubbly state than usual the students that had passes by her greeted her 'Gokigenyou' and moved on very quickly since it was still very cold outside and even if they want to find out why the Rosa Chinensis en Buton was this cheery they would rather stay warm than satisfy their curiosity. The previous night before she had separated with Touko at the bus stop she had requested that they meet in front of the Maria-sama statue in the morning and the younger girl agreed. When she got home she called her onee-sama, Sachiko, to also meet up with her in the morning by the Maria-sama statue. Both girls were unaware of what Yumi wanted to do in the morning but to Sachiko she thought that Yumi wanted to talk about her date with Touko on the other hand Touko just thought that Yumi had simply wanted to meet up with her. When Yumi reached the Maria-sama statue there was still no sign of Touko or Sachiko so she decided to pray as she waits for them.

* * *

When Touko arrived at school she briskly walked towards Maria-sama's statue half way there her pacing slowed. _'I wonder why Yumi-sama wanted to meet up with me this morning.'_ As she slowly paced her way to the meeting place, her mind filled with thoughts, she did not see that person in front of her as she walked. She had a head on collision with the persons back immediately she regained her footing and profusely apologized for hitting her and not looking where she was walking. With her mind filled it was not then till the person spoke up did she notice who it was that she had bumped into.

"Touko-chan it's fine. Just make sure to mind where you are going next time."

It was Sachiko; Touko was a bit lost as to how to respond to that but was able to recover quickly. "Yes, Sachiko-sama I'm sorry again."

"To be in too deep of thought while walking is really not something that you would do though Touko-chan." Sachiko looked on with concern for her cousin. 'She really has changed, it's not the same old Touko-chan.'

"Ahh Yes, it's different I was just thinking about something's. Sachiko-sama if you will excuse me, I have promised to meet with someone this morning. Gokigenyou."

"Of course, I also have someone I have promised to meet this morning. Gokigenyou."

The two walked the path towards the Maria-sama statue but unaware that they were actually meeting the same person. As Yumi stood near the statue while keeping herself warm she then noticed the two figures that she has promised to meet. When they got nearer she greeted them both a 'Gokigenyou'. It was then that both, Sachiko and Touko, had realized that apparently they were going to meet the same person, Yumi.

It them dawned on Sachiko "Ah so you called me here to report to me that the two of you have become soeurs?"

Yumi shook her head and took out the rosary that was still around her neck. "Actually onee-sama I'm here and asked Touko-chan to be here as well is because I want to ask for your blessing in making Touko-chan my petite soeur."

Touko was a bit shocked from the revelation but kept her reactions to herself for now and had simply looked at Yumi and Sachiko.

"Oh of course Yumi you have my blessing." Sachiko stood in front of the Maria-sama statue with her back facing the statue while Yumi and Touko stood in front of her. Yumi held the rosary open and asked Touko "Touko-chan would you become my petite soeur?"

Touko glanced at Sachiko once more to be sure that it was just fine if she said 'yes' and when she saw Sachiko's smile at her it was all that she needed to strengthen her resolve. "Yes." With that simple word, Yumi slipped the rosary through Touko's head while careful that the rosary does not get caught in any of her curls. When the ceremony was finished, luckily no one was there since it was really cold and the students were rushing to get in the educational buildings to get warm, Sachiko placed her hand on each of their shoulder and congratulated them.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Soeurs :D Please R&R Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Chapter 10 will follow soon :D


End file.
